


Once Dead, Twice Living

by kaevilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BRAN IS THE VILLAIN, Betrayal, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Violence, Not so Sansa friendly, Romance, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaevilla/pseuds/kaevilla
Summary: Arya stumbles upon a little boy with white hair and dark eyes with a familiar name. That little boy brings her to a small house where a little girl with dark curls and violet eyes plays in the yard. Who comes out of the house is a shocker to her.





	1. I. A Boy with White Hair, Dark Eyes, and A Familiar Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Season 8, everything that occured in the final season has occured before this moment here. Just letting everyone know that this story will not be Bran Stark and Sansa Stark friendly.

In the city called Ravania that lies west of Westeros, Arya Stark strolls down the marketplace. She looks at each stall and memorizes the many items for sell. Some caught her interests and others didn’t. It’s been seven long years now since she decided to fill the map to the west. In those seven years, Arya has heard many a tell about what happens in Westeros since she left. She’s heard whispers of Dorne and the Iron Islands asking for independence, but she’s also heard whispers of Bran being an unfit king. Many whispers are heard by her and many make her want to go back to make things right.

“Eddard, m’boy!” Arya’s ears perked up.

In Ravania, that name was foreign, so to hear it is a surprise. She looks up ahead of her and is shcoked to see a young boy with white hair. White hair even in these parts of the world was unnatural. 

“Will you be so kind to give this to your mother? She’s asked for my special gels to help soothe the pain on her chest and the dry jerky will be for you and your sister to munch on,” the old street vendor said.

The boy smiled and nodded, “Do you think I can give Drogon some?”

 _Drogon_ , Arya thought. The last she heard of the dragon, he was headed East to Volantis, not West.

The old vendor laughed, “Of course! Though I’m sure your mother has enough to feed him, but you can definitely give him some. Now off you get, it’s nearly nightfall.”

“Kirimvose!” the boy said, “I’ll give these to mama. See you tomorrow Old Nan!”

Arya watched the boy wave the vendor goodbye before following him. She didn’t make it obvious that she was following him just in case she raised alarm around her. When he walked out of the castle gates, she followed slowly.

The boy greeted everyone who passed by him by name and they greeted him back with smile and responses. Arya was surprised to know that the boy was so familiar with everyone that comes to the kingdom.

She followed him down the main road until he tripped.

“Ow,” the boy groaned as he started picking up the things that he dropped.

Arya moved quickly to him, “Are you alright?”

The boy looked up at her and she is shocked to see his eyes. She expected a violet color, but they weren’t that. They were a dark color. The color that resembles the bark of trees.

“I’m oka,” he says with a grin, “Kirimvose! Thank you for helping me.”

“Why are you walking the main road alone?” Arya asked, “Where are your parents?”

The boy laughed, “No one is gonna harm me. I know everyone here, but I don’t know you. Are you new to Ravania?”

Arya nodded, “I’ve just traveled from another kingdom to the East.”

“You’re a traveler?!” the boy exclaimed, “We haven’t had many travelers in awhile. My name is Eddard, but everyone, except old Nan, calls me Ned.”

“I’m Arya,” Arya introduced herself.

“You have a Westori name like me!” Ned’s eyes lit up, “Are you from Westeros?”

“I am.”

“Mama says we are form Westeros, but I’ve never been.”

“Did your mother ever tell you that you shouldn’t talk to strangers?”

Ned laughs as he walks, “But you’re no stranger. You’re a traveler and you’re from Westeros. And if you were going to hurt me, my dragon will know.”

“You have a dragon?” Arya asked as she followed him.

“I do,” Ned smiles up at her, “He flies around Ravania every now and then, but Mama says he still flies as far East as possible.”

“Is it only you and your Mama?”

“No. It’s mama, me, and my sister. We live not far from here, you should come. Mama makes the best lemon cakes.”

“No no,” Ned smiled, “I’m sure Mama and Rhaen would love to meet you. Come on!” He hurried up the road and Arya followed.

They are just a bit far from the inner kingdom when the boy takes a right turn down a small road. Along the road, the two talk about anything and everything. Arya finds out that Ned is the younger twin and that he was named after his grandfather. The more the boy talked, the more Arya grew to like him.

“Rhaen! I’m home!” Ned calls out and Arya looks up.

Standing in front of a cute little house with a red door was a little girl with dark curls. The shocking thing about her weren’t the curls, but her violet eyes. Arya’s suspicion of the children were confirmed at that moment.

“You brought a visitor!” The girl named Rhaen came dashing towards them. “Hello, I’m Rhaenerys, but you can call me Rhaen.”

Arya smiled, “Arya.”

“She’s from Westeros, Rhaen! Do you think Mama will be happy to know someone from Westeros came to Ravanian?”

“Ned, is that you?” Arya heard a voice from the house, “How was your trip to the market? Did you—” 

To say Arya was shocked was an understatement. There standing at the door of the house was Daenerys Targaryen. Alive and well.

“Ned, Rhaen, who is your friend?” Arya could sense in her voice a bit of fear.

“Her name is Arya, mama,” Ned went dashing towards his mother, “She’s from Westeros and she has a cool sword.”

Arya watched Daenerys smile at her son before looking back at her. “Why don’t you two go get some lemons so we can make lemonade for our guest.”

The children agreed before dashing to the back of the house. Daenerys looked at Arya and Arya looked back.

“How are you alive?” Arya asked.

Daenerys sighed before opening her door more, “Come in and I’ll tell you the tale.”

At first Arya was reluctant, but she wanted to know. She walked into the house and it was just as cute as the outside. Small and quaint compared to how she knew Daenerys lived before. She followed Daenerys to the kitchen.

“If you don’t mind,” Arya looked at Daenerys, “Will you please remove your weapons before you sit down?”

Arya nodded before removing her weapons and placing them to stand on a wall before sitting down. Daenerys grabbed a plate of food and set it down before sitting across from Arya.

“I died,” Daenerys began, “But I lived.”

“How?” Arya asked.

“After Jon stabbed me, Drogon took me East. He took me to the Followers of the Light in Volantis. A Red Woman by the name of Kinvara took me into their temple and did the same ritual that was done to Jon by Melisandre to me.”

“You were brought back by the Lord of Light?”

Daenerys nodded, “I woke up four nights after my death, but the strange thing was, I wasn’t mad at Jon. He did his duty even though he said he loved me. And after what I did to the people of King’s Landing, I deserved death.”

“But why were you brought back?”

“My children,” Daenerys smiled, “The children I didn’t believe I could bare. The followers explained that my children’s blood called to them asking them, pleading them, to save me.”

“The twins are yours and Jon’s?”

Daenerys nodded, “Yes. Funnily enough, Jon said that the witch who told me I was to be barren my whole life wasn’t a reliable source and he was true.”  
“Do they know of him?”

“Yes I tell them stories of their father. The White Wolf of Westeros that rid the people of the Dragon Queen, but it is their dreams that keep them going.”

“Dreams?” Arya asked.

“Like me, my children have dreams. Ned dreams of dragons and their riders while Rhaen dreams of a White Wolf with red eyes.”

“Ghost.”

Daenerys laughed, “Yes Ghost. Their dreams are telling our stories and they enjoy them. There are times when they ask me when we’ll be able to go back to Westeros, but I haven’t the heart to tell them we can not.”

“Why not?”

“I am dead, Arya,” Daenerys looked at her with pained eyes, “And I know your brother and sister would have me and my children executed on the spot if we entered back into Westeros. Ned especially since by birthright the throne is his.”

“They wouldn’t do that.”

Daenerys looked at Arya and frowned. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“Westeros has been stricken by another war.”

Hearing that, Arya’s eyes widen. “How do you know?”

“Greyworm traveled many miles to find me and he did. He explained it all to me. Greyworm has never lied in his life. He said that Dorne had asked for independence from the Six Kingdoms, but Bran refused. Also the people are starving once more in Westeros and many have gathered to rebel.”

Arya frowned, “But Bran said that the kingdoms would be at peace.”

“I thought so as well,” Daenerys looked at the she wolf, “But Greyworm explained that the people are calling your brother, Bran the Unjust or Bran the Fake King. They say the same about your sister.”

“Sansa?” Arya’s fists clenched, “What do you mean?”

“Many families of the North have decided to no longer be under your sister’s rule and demanded independence. Greyworm says that a civil war is bound to happen in the North as well.”

“Does it make you happy that this is happening?”

Daenerys shook her head, “After the two wars, I couldn’t handle anymore death. When I was brought back to life, I didn’t want to go back and face the dread of what I did. I also have no say in the matters of Westeros anymore.”

“Do you wish to go back?” Arya asked.

Again, Daenerys shook her head. “I have no home in Westeros. My home is here or in the East. Greyworm tells me that the people of Mereen have been asking for me, but I told him that I am no longer a queen. I am merely a jewelry merchant with two bastard children.”

“Would you tell Jon if you could?”

“A thousand times over, but Greyworm has told me, he was exiled to the Wall once more. He also mentioned that Jon chose to go further into the True North. So news of our children and my being alive will not get to him.”

Arya frowned. She knew Jon chose to stay with the freefolk over his duty as a brother of the NIght’s Watch, but she knew him. If Jon was made aware that he was a father, he’d do his best to come find his children. She knew Jon still loved Daenerys and that if there was any chance of her being alive, he’d leave Westeros to find her. To make things right.

“Let me take one of the children,” Arya said, “Let me take one of them to Jon. If I go to him with proper proof he is a father, he will leave Westeros to be with you and them.”

Daenerys laughed, “Your brother stabbed me to death. Your sister would kill me on the spot. Your king brother would rather have me and my children hanged for my mistakes.”

“They wouldn’t—” Arya stopped her sentence when she saw the look in Daenerys’ eyes.

“They would, especially Sansa Bran. If your sister can betray Jon after swearing under the godswood, she can do anything. Just to keep your family in rule.”

Arya frowned. She wasn’t wrong. Whenever Sansa wrote to her, she praised the fact that their house survived the most from the war and that she was happy that Daenerys was dead. The sad thing was that the people of Westeros celebrate the Death of the Mad Dragon Queen every year.  
Arya realized during her travels that Daenerys was right all along. That the wheel must be broken.

Even with Bran as king, the wheel wasn’t broken. There was still a king. The decisions of Westeros were still made by the high lords and ladies. There was still one person ruling over the many. 

“I will not let them touch your children,” Arya looked at Daenerys with promise in her eyes, “These children are as much my blood as they are yours.”

“I wouldn’t want you arrested for treason, because of my children, Arya.”

Daenerys took one of her hands and gripped it with both of hers. “My children and I are happy here. Ravania is our home now.”

“But Westeros is their home as well. Dragonstone and Winterfell.”

“But why would you risk your life over the lives of two bastard children?”

“Because they are not bastards,” Arya looked at her and took Daenerys’ hands in hers, “They are the children of Jon Snow, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and the true heir of Westeros and Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the mother of dragons. Those children hold the blood of two powerful families of Westeros and they have every right to be in Westeros as much as anyone else.”

“Not after my mistake.”

“Fuck your mistake, Daenerys,” Arya let go of her hands and stood up, “At the time, I was angry at you for burning those innocent people, but after my travels, I’ve spoken to many kings and queens and when I tell them the tale of what happened in King’s Landing, they gave me an answer that made me understand.”

“What was that?”

“That after a queen or king or anyone has gone through so much death and betrayal in their life just as you did, they would’ve done the same thing that you did. Although the people of King’s Landing were innocent, they weren’t unaware of sin. Those people praised many things that proved they weren’t innocent.”

“It still was wrong what I did.”

Arya sighed, “But look what’s happening in Westeros now. If what Greyworm told you is truly true, Westeros is far worse than when Cersei was Queen. The wheel must be broken and the best way to have it broken is to not have a king.”

Daenerys laughed and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, “You’re right. After I came back to life, I thought about what I would’ve done once that wheel was broken. I knew my answer. My answer was I wouldn’t have broken that wheel, I would’ve done the same and remained queen. But after years being one of the commoners of Ravania, I realized that Ravania’s house of governors was the best thing that’s happened to them.”

“A house of governors would be so much better than just one ruling king,” Arya smiled, “The high lords and ladies could be in the house along with a member of the common folk that they trust.”

Daenerys nodded, “The wheel must be broken, but will your brother agree to it?”

“I will make him agree. Let me take one of the children to Jon and we can plan together to break the wheel.”

“You do realize that you’ll be asking for war once you step foot into Westeros with my child?”

“If it means to have my brother see that he has children with the woman he loved, then so be it. I will be prepared to protect your child to make sure that happens.”

Daenerys smiled at Arya. “You are very different from your siblings, Arya Stark. If you were queen, I’m sure the people would’ve loved you.”

“I can not be queen, because I am no one,” Arya smiled back.

“Mama! We’re back and guess who came!” Ned came running into the house.

Arya looked towards the door and Greyworm was standing there with Rhaen behind his back and a basket of lemons in his arms. Daenerys saw the look at Greyworm’s eyes, but she shook her head.

“She isn’t here to harm us, Greyworm,” Daenerys smiled, “She’s here as a visitor.”

Greyworm’s guard wasn’t let down as he let Rhaen on the floor. He brought the basket of lemons to the kitchen and placed it by the water bucket.

“Is there any news of Westeros?” Daenerys asked.

“A civil war in the North,” Greyworm said as he sat down, “Sansa Stark locked herself in Winterfell while the soldiers fight.”

“And King’s Landing?” Arya asked sitting down with them.

“Bran Stark has closed the doors preventing the people of King’s Landing from asking him for help. The people are starving and a sickness spreads throughout the city.”

Daenerys frowned, “How many deaths?”

“Many deaths,” Greyworm frowned, “They had closed the gates of King’s Landing to prevent the sickness from spreading.”

Daenerys turned to Arya, “Will you still go back to Westeros?”

Arya nodded, “I will not be going to King’s Landing though. I will be making my way straight to the North.”

“The Northern soldiers will stop you,” Greyworm said.

“Then they’ll face my fury if they try to stop me.”

Daenerys sighed.

“Mama,” Ned said walking up to her.

Daenerys looked at him and smiled. “What is it, my dragon?”

“Let me follow Arya,” Ned said. 

“What?” Daenerys asked with shock.

“I had a dream that I was following a wolf into the snow to meet the White Wolf with red eyes from Rhaen’s dreams,” Ned replied, “If following Arya means that my dream is coming true, I will follow her.”

“Are you sure, my love?”

Ned nodded, “We want a papa and if we do have a papa, we will save him from the snow. Nothing will happen to me because I will have Arya with me and the spear that Greyworm made for me.”

Daenerys smiled and looked up at Arya. “Do you truly believe that if you brought Ned to Jon that Jon would want our children?”

Arya nodded, “The only thing Jon wanted was a family of his own. Now he has that family. We will take Jon with us away from Westeros.”

Daenerys nodded, “Very well then. Ned is trained with Greyworm with his spear, but I would like Greyworm to train him once more before you leave. When will you leave?”

“In two days,” Arya answered, “I will get everything prepared for our travels.”

“I will be heading back to Naath in two days, I will take you two passed the Unknown Sea to get to Westeros,” Greyworm answered.

Arya nodded, “Thank you.”

“Will you truly protect my child now that he’s agreed to follow you, Arya Stark?”

“With my life. Ned is family and I will lay down my life to make sure that he is protected from anything.”


	2. II. Fire and Ice meets Once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that you guys liked the first chapter. Now for the second chapter, Jon finally meets one of his children, but also a warning comes their way as well.
> 
> NOTE: The line breaks will be different whenever there is a break. A longer line break means days have passed since the last moment in the story. A shorter line break means only hours passed since the last moment of the story.
> 
> X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x = days passed since the last moment
> 
> X-x-x-x = hours passed since last moment

II. FIRE MEETS ICE ONCE MORE

Daenerys packed everything that Ned needed into a satchel that Old Nan made for him. Ned wanted to say goodbye to the old vendor who was basically like a grandmother to them. Old Nan was sad to see him go, but she knew of Daenerys’ history, so she knew why Ned was going to go.

_“Are you worried for him, child?” Old Nan asked._

_Daenerys frowned, “Absolutely terrified for him, but he wanted to go.”_

_Old Nan smiled at her, “Then he is ready to go. He is a dragon just like you, so now it’s time to spread his wings.”_

Daenerys frowned thinking of that saying. The last time someone told her to be a dragon led to her death. She took a deep breath and secured the satchel locked. She walked out of the house to see Greyworm and Ned practicing with their spears while Arya watched. The past two days had been interesting to say the least.

Greyworm was still weary of Arya, but Arya seemed to have made herself at home with her family. The children loved her, especially Rhaen. Rhaen would ask her about the direwolves and the North. Her daughter was a true Northern girl while her son was a true Southern boy. 

She walked up to Arya as Greyworm instructed Ned what to do next. “He’s only seven and he’s already becoming such a good fighter, I should be worried,” Daenerys spoke.

Arya laughed, “You shouldn’t be. He’s a born fighter just like Jon. He may look like you, but his personality is very much his father’s.”

Daenerys agreed. “I see Jon in him so much.”

“What made you give him Eddard as his name?”

“Before everything went the way it went and Jon found out about his true parentage, Jon used to tell me stories about Ned Stark. He praised that man to the moon and back. Jon loved him very dearily and after he found out that he wasn’t his father, it didn’t change his thoughts on your father.”

“I always thought that he was my brother. He is my brother,” Arya replied.

“He is your brother. Even though not by blood, he was raised to be your brother. The reason why I named Ned after the man Jon looked up to was because I knew that our son would be just like Jon. He may have the hair of a Targaryen, but his heart is Jon Snow.”  
“Do you worry that he might be just as reckless as Jon?”

Daenerys laughed, “He already is just as reckless. He brought you to our home.”

Arya smirked, “I am very happy to know these children. Even just the two days and three nights I’ve been here, I already love them.”

“Ned and Rhaen have this thing that makes people love them. Even one of the High Governors of Ravania thinks highly of my children. He’s asked numerous times to have my daughter marry his son when she comes of age. I’ve decline the marriage, because Rhaen is too much of a free spirit for a Governor’s son.”

“She has the spirit of a direwolf in her.”

“She truly does,” Daenerys laughed, “But she also spreads her wings like a dragon as well. Ned is good with a spear, but Rhaen is good with words.”

“Really? Has she wooed anyone with her words?”

“Rhaenerys has wooed everyone with her words. Man, woman, boy, or girl. She speaks so intelligently for her age that it amazes many people. Many of the maesters have even asked to take her and tutor her to become a great leader.”

“Are the children well versed?”

Daenerys nodded, “Rhaen loves reading and writing. Ned knows how to do both, but he hates it. He prefers fighting over reading or writing. The two balance each other out.”

“The perfect balance of ice and fire,” Arya said.

“When they are older, I feel it in me that my children will be fit to rule together. The Lord of Light believes it too or so Kinvara says.”

“Do you think they would want to rule?”

Daenerys shrugged, “I do not know. If they want to rule a country or become governor and governess of a country, I will not stop them. If they do not want any of the sort of politics, then they’ll live a normal life.”

“You’ve changed since we’ve last seen each other, Daenerys.”

“Please call me Dany,” Daenerys smiled, “We’ve been with each other for two days and my children have started calling you Aunt Arya.”  
Arya smiled, “Dany.”

“I have changed since we last saw each other, but that’s because of these two,” she turns to Ned and Greyworm training and Rhaen observing, “Having my children has changed my views of life.”

“I am very glad that it has.”

Daenerys looks at Arya once more and hands her a rolled piece of parchment paper. “This letter must get to Jon when you reach him or if you find him. That letter will explain everything. He will see Ned, but the letter will contain everything that’s happened since the last time he saw me.”

Arya nodded and took the paper. “He will love Ned, Dany. And he will come to you.”

Daenerys smiled sadly, “I will be okay if he choose not to come.”

“He will.”

Ned and Greyworm finished training before Ned turned towards his mother. “I am ready to leave now, mama.”

Daenerys nodded and handed Ned the satchel. “Aunt Arya will protect you and I know you will protect her, but please remember at all times, keep your hood up over your head.”

Ned nodded, “I will, mama.”

Rhaen dashed towards her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Ned turned to hug his sister tightly. “Come back to us, okay?” Rhaen said.

“I will, big sister. Remember to protect mama, okay?”

Rhaen nodded letting go of her brother. She turned to Arya, “Please make sure my brother is safe, Aunt Arya.”

Arya nodded, “I will protect him with my life.”

Daenerys hugged her two children tightly. She kissed Ned’s forehead and smiled. “I will see you when you come back to me. Remember that no matter where you are, Drogon will be there for you.”

Ned nodded, “I know.”

Daenerys turns to Greyworm and hugs him tightly as well. “Keep these two safe,” she says to him.

“You have my word, Dany,” Greyworm promised.

Arya and Ned walked towards Greyworm and Daenerys smiled. “Safe travels.”

The three go on top of the carriage that Greyworm had. Ned got into the back cart while Arya and Greyworm sat in front to take turns controlling the horses. With three clicks from Greyworm, they started moving. Daenerys’ eyes never left them even as they got far away. Her tears fell when she saw Ned kiss two fingers and put them up to the sky to them.

It was his and Rhaen’s way of saying _‘I promise I will be back’_ and Rhaen mimicked him.

“We’ll be okay right, mama?” Rhaen looked up at her mother, “Ned will come back with papa and we’ll be okay.”

Daenerys smiled down at her daughter, “Even if he doesn’t come back with your papa, we’ll be okay.”

“He’s coming back with papa, I know it,” Rhaen smiled, “The white wolf with red eyes has chosen us in my dreams.”

Daenerys’ heart fluttered at those words. Her daughter had determination in her eyes and that made her heart swell.

“Let’s go have some lemon cakes,” Daenerys smiled, “We can also start reading that story you love so much.”

Rhaen nodded and took her mother’s hand with hers. The two walked into the house with the red door to wait for the return of the little dragon and the white wolf.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Jon was carrying a big catch of meat on his horse with Ghost just a few steps in front of him. Ghost’s white fur dirtied by the blood of the animal that sit atop his horse and Jon’s attire bloodied as well. 

It had been seven years since he made his decision to stay with the freefolk and it was either the worst or best decision of his life. Worst, because Jon was far away from his family and there was no way of his family knowing he was okay without having to ride miles and miles towards Castle Black to send a raven. Best, because it helped with Jon’s regrets, especially the one regret that kept him up at night.

Even if seven years has passed, Jon still remembers clear as day the moment he stabbed Daenerys. He woke up from nightmares of her looking at him with broken eyes as he betrayed her one last time every night. He hunted furiously to rid him of the anger of listening to Tyrion Lannister. Seven years has passed and Jon still hasn’t forgiven himself for killing the woman he loved.

It wasn’t going to change. Not now, not ever. 

When Jon made it towards the newly built camp where he and the freefolk resided, he saw Tormund waiting for him by the gates. Even if there wasn’t any threat of the Night King or White Walkers anymore, the freefolk still took precaution of securing safety for their people from the dangers of the True North.

As Jon drew closer, he noticed the look on Tormund’s face. “What happened?” Jon asked as he got off his horse.

“A rider from Castle Black came while you were hunting,” Tormund frowned, “Westeros is at war once again.”

“What?” Jon asked in shock, “Where?”

“Your old North is dealing with a civil war and your King Brother is dealing with a rebellion and a sickness spreading across the city.”

Jon knew he couldn’t go back to Westeros. He was exiled to the North for a reason. He was exiled to please the Unsullied for killing their queen. “I can not do anything,” he says as he takes his horse towards the butcher.”

“But you want to,” Tormund said as he followed, “I will not stop you from going and you know your brothers of the Watch will not either, but the question is, will you go to your old North to help your sister or to your King Brother?”

Jon sighed, “I can not do either. The memories of Winterfell and King’s Landing are still raw in my mind.”

“Little crow, your Dragon Queen is dead by your hands, but it has been seven years now since your betrayal. If you need to go, then you go.”

“It’s not that easy, Tormund,” Jon frowned, “I can not go to Winterfell, because I still haven’t forgiven Sansa for her betrayal of trust and I can not go to King’s Landing, because it will remind me of Daenerys.”

Tormund frowned and nodded, “I understand, little crow.”

Jon nodded before stopping at the butcher’s place and giving him the game that he caught.

There was a horn blow and Jon looked up. “Riders! Coming from the south!” the lookout called out from the tower.

Tormund and Jon moved towards the gates of the freefolk home. Many gathered behind them to watch the riders. Jon noticed something odd with the riders. Both were too small to be brothers of the Night’s Watch. As they got closer, one of the riders were smaller. A child.

When they got in front of the gates, Tormund moved forward. “What business do you have here, stranger?” he asked.

The taller one of the two got off their horse, Jon eyed them. As they took their hood off, Jon’s eyes widen.

“I’ve come to see my brother,” Arya Stark said looking right at Jon.

Jon immediately moved towards Arya and wrapped his arms around his little sister to give her a hug. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Arya smiled at him, “I’ve come to see you.”

“And who is your friend?” Jon looked up at the person on the other horse whose face was completely covered by a cloth. Only the child’s dark eyes could be seen underneath the hood.

The child jumped down from the horse and Jon noticed a spear strapped behind their back. The child walked up to them and Jon’s eyes locked with their eyes.

“When mama spoke of you, she made it seem like you were taller,” a boy’s voice came from the child.

Arya tried to hold back a snicker as the child took of his mask and the cloak. Jon’s eyes widen at the sight. Standing in front of him was a child who looked just like him, but not like him.

Instead of his dark curls, Jon was met with a boy with white hair and similar eyes to his. “Arya,” Jon looked at his sister.

Arya moved next to the boy and put her arm over him. “Jon, this is Eddard Targaryen.”

“But you can call me Ned,” Ned smiled up at Jon, “I’ve been wanting to meet you for so long, papa.”

Papa, Jon thought before he saw black.

X-x-x-x

“I am so sorry, Aunt Arya,” Jon heard a frantic voice, “I didn’t think he was going to faint.”

Jon could hear laughs. “Do not worry, little dragon. Your papa will come to. You just caught him by surprise,” he heard Tormund’s voice.

“We’ll hold it over his head from now on,” he could hear Arya’s smirk.

Jon opened his eyes to find him in his place in the freefolk’s home with Arya, Tormund, and Ned sitting around him. “Where am I?”

Tormund laughed, “After you fainted when this little one called you, papa, we carried you here so you wouldn’t freeze to death.”

“I am so sorry,” Ned bowed his head, “Aunt Arya told me to be gentle with you about it, but I just got excited.”

Jon turned to Ned and his heart pounded in his chest. This was his child. His son.

_Dany_ , he thought.

“What are you doing here?” Jon asked.

“Rhaen wanted me to bring you home. Mama and her are waiting for us. So you have to get better and I have to try and get you to say yes you will.”

“Rhaen?” Jon asked.

“Rhaenerys,” Arya answered. She walked towards Jon and handed him a rolled up parchment paper, “This letter will have all your answers.”

“Come on, little dragon,” Tormund looked at Ned, “I’m sure the little ones would like to see if you can use your spear well.”

Ned smiled, “I can use it very well. I’ll come back, okay Papa?”

Jon nodded absentmindedly. He watched Ned walk out of his hut while talking to Tormund before turning to Arya.

“How?” he asked.

Arya shook her head, “Read the letter. You’ll understand way more if you read the letter.”

Jon nodded before Arya took her leave. Jon sat up from the bed and with shaking hands opened the letter.

_My dear Jon,  
If you are reading this that means Arya and Ned were able to get to you without having trouble from your brother or you sister. I’m sure you have hundreds of thousands of questions now that you’ve seen Ned, but I wanted to explain to you how it is even possible that I am still alive._

_When you stabbed me through the heart, Drogon took my body and flew East to Volantis. Once there, the followers of the Light took me into their temple. A Red Priestess by the name of Kinvara had done the same exact ritual that Melisandre did to you to me._

_I knew I was dead. I knew I was dead the moment I saw Rhaego, Drogo, Viserion, and Rhaegal. They called me to them. My first husband and my sons called me to them. I nearly went with them._

_But something was stopping me from going. I heard them. I heard the pleas of the children that were still in my belly. I never knew I was pregnant. I thought I was losing my mind, but I wasn’t._

_I woke up four nights after I was resurrected. The first thing I was told when I woke up was that if it weren’t for the twins’ pleas, I wouldn’t have come back to life and they would’ve died as well._

_For many years, I had it in my mind that I would never have children and then I met you._

_Their names are Eddard and Rhaenerys. Ned absolutely hates getting called Eddard, so he always complains when someone calls him anything but Ned. Rhaenerys loves her name, but she’s so used to everyone calling her Rhaen._

_Once I was fully recovered from my resurrection, I said goodbye to Kinvara and the followers. I told them that my home wasn’t in Volantis or anywhere else, so I want to find my own home. And that’s what I did. Drogon and I flew past Westeros high above the skies for no one to notice us towards the west. The west of Westeros is absolutely beautiful. And it was there where I found my home._

_Ravania is a kingdom that has a royal family, but a house of governors rule over the kingdom. The governors were selected by the people and I thought to myself that this was the way to break a wheel._

_However, my mind wasn’t on politics when I came here. It was on finding my home. I ended up becoming a merchant in the inner city. A street vendor by the name of Old Nan took me in and helped me understand how to live as a common folk. She knew my story, I don’t know how, but she knew and she still accepted me in._

_I found my talent in making jewelry so that’s what I sold. I became a successful enough merchant to be able to afford a small plot of land. On that land stood a small and cute house. It was perfect for me. With the help of a few villagers nearby, I was able to restore the house, paint the door red, and plant a grove of lemon trees._

_The twins were born during a hard winter storm in Ravania. Old Nan helped deliver them. Rhaen came first and she was perfect. No scales, no deformation, nothing. She was perfect and she had the same small curls as you did. Ned was last but it was difficult for me to give birth to him. I nearly lost my life once more from birthing our children, but I fought. I fought hard._

_Their names were given to them by Old Nan. Rhaenerys Winterborn of House Targaryen and Ned Dark Wolf of House Targaryen. Their names were perfect. It fit them perfectly._

_I would’ve told you about our children sooner, but when I found out that you moved further into the North beyond the wall, I knew it wouldn’t reach you and I worried that your sister or King Brother would find out about our children and have them executed._

_I’m writing this to you now, because Arya pleaded for me to take one of the children to you to make you leave Westeros. I don’t want you to leave Westeros because you feel like you need to. That is your home. Westeros isn’t our home._

_If you’d like to know more about our children, you can ask Ned. He has stories as amazing as he is._

_Arya says you still love me and I want to believe her, but I don’t know what to think. Even after you betrayed me and stabbed me, I couldn’t be mad at you. You did what you thought was right and it was the reason why I’m not mad at you. I still love you, but I do not want you to have to choose between my children and your family or duty._

_I wish you well and hope you get to know Ned._

_Yours,  
Dany_

Jon felt tears fall down his face as he finished reading the letter. He didn’t just have a son, he had a daughter as well. Seven years he’s had children and he didn’t know about it. He wiped the tears and stood up. He put the letter on the table before going outside. Jon heard laughter from the freefolk and saw that Ned was showing the little ones his talents with a spear. He was so young and he handled that spear like a true warrior.

“He’s easily loved,” Jon heard Arya say next to him.

“He seems to be if he got you to fall in love with him. How long were you with them?” Jon asked.

“I stumbled on Ned in the marketplace of Ravania and he took me to their home. It’s a beautiful home and it felt perfect for them. I was there with them for two days before I set across the Unknown Sea with Greyworm and Ned to come to Westeros.”

“You came to Westeros with Greyworm?”

Arya shook her head, “Greyworm stopped over Westeros before heading to the East. Ned and I made our way North. We got stopped by the Northern troops, but when they saw who I was, they didn’t question who I was with.”

“How bad is it, Arya?”

“As bad as you think,” Arya sighed, “I wanted to go to Winterfell to make sure Sansa was safe, but I needed to get Ned here. He was my number one priority.”

“Have you heard from Bran?”

Arya shook her head. “I know he probably knows that Ned is here, so right now Ned is in danger.”

Jon looked at Arya confused, “What do you mean?”

“Greyworm and I overheard some people when on the road that Bran has a bounty on anyone who shows allegiance to Daenerys in Westeros.”

“What?”

“Greyworm and the Unsullied are safe, because they do not live in Westeros. Bran doesn’t want an all out war if he tried to send the bounties to the East, especially with Daenerys’ strong ties to the Dothraki, Unsullied, and Second Sons.”

Jon clenched his teeth, “Why would he do that?”

“Apparently there’s been a group of people who have been preaching that the Prince and Princess that were promised were born by the Dragon Queen around Westeros. However, every time one is caught, they completely lose any memory of ever saying that.”

“Bran knows of the twins birth.”

Arya nodded. “Since he’s become king, he’s changed. Many people who we passed on the road up here were saying that King’s Landing was far worse than they’ve ever seen and that Bran locks himself in the Red Keep.”

Jon looked at Ned who was now playing with the little ones and laughing with them. “We need to get him out of Westeros.”

Before Arya could say something, another horn was sounded. “Another rider coming from the South!”

“Bring Ned into my hut and hide him there,” Jon said.

Arya nodded before going to Ned. Tormund came towards Jon and the two walked towards the gates.

“Your little dragon has your spirit,” Tormund says, “Is this rider something we need to be concerned about?”

Jon nodded, “Bran has put a bounty on anyone that had ties to Daenerys who still remain in Westeros. We need to get Ned out of Westeros.”

The rider came to the front of the gates and Jon looked at him, but something was different. Jon pulled Longclaw out and Tormund gripped his axe tightly.

“Hello Jon,” the rider said in a voice that was his but not his, “I know the boy is here. Bring him to King’s Landing and we won’t have a problem.”

Jon knew who was speaking through the man. “No I will not, Bran. He is leaving Westeros with me and going back to his mother.”

“You know I can’t have that.”

“You can and you will,” Arya came forward.

“You would protect a murderer’s child over your family, Arya?”

Arya clenched her teeth, “Ned is our family. Stark blood flows through him as much as it does us.”

“He will not be leaving Westeros and I will make sure of it.”

Jon walked towards the rider and look him straight in the eye, “My son will leave Westeros and I will make sure of it.”

“You’d go to war for a bastard child?”

Jon saw red in his eyes but stopped himself from striking the man. The man was not the man he wanted to strike. “My Children are not bastards. Threaten my son again, Bran and it’ll be the last thing you do.”

“Very well then. You and Arya chose your fates.”

After that, the man’s eyes went back to normal and he fell off the horse. Jon helped him up from the snow and the man groaned.

“Where am I?” The brother of the Night’s Watch asked before looking up, “Jon? What am I doing here?”

Jon sighed, “You were being controlled by someone, let’s get you in a hut so you can rest before you go back to Castle Black.”

The man nodded before some of the freefolk helped him into the hut. Tormund and Arya walked up to Jon.

“We need to get out of Westeros and fast, do you think we will be able to?” Jon asked Arya.

“Not without being intercepted by Northern soldiers or the King’s soldiers.” 

“Your king brother just threatened your child. What are you going to do, little crow?” Tormund asked.

“Nothing. Bran wants me to fight, but I won’t. I want to get Ned out of here as soon as possible.”

“How about Drogon?” Ned’s voice came from behind the three. The three looked at the boy in surprise.

“You can call Drogon here?” Arya asked.

Ned nodded, “Mama says Drogon and I have a connection with each other, so he knows when I need him.”

“Will he make me and Arya ride him with you?” Jon asked.

Ned shrugged but before he could answer, a dragon’s roar echoed in the sky. Everyone looked up as the shadow of the dragon came through the clouds. When Drogon landed outside the gates, Ned laughed and walked towards him.

“Rytsas Drogon!” Ned greeted the dragon.

Drogon dipped his head for Ned to pet. “Mama said you were watching over me. I am glad you are, but where have you been?”

Jon watched Drogon look at Ned like he was talking to the boy. Arya still stood amazed by the dragon.

“Drogon, I need to get out of here with Papa and Aunt Arya. Will you allow them to ride you with me?”

Drogon eyed Jon and snarled. Jon knew why the dragon was reacting the way he did. The last time they saw each other, Jon drove a knife into his mother.

“No Drogon, we aren’t going to hurt papa,” Ned made the dragon look at him, “Papa wants to keep me safe from the king, but we can’t ride our horses out of here, because he might be waiting for us. Will you help us?”

Drogon breathed out smoke before lowering down enough. Ned smiled and nodded. He walked towards the three adults watching him.

“Drogon says he can take us away from here, but he said we have to hurry,” Ned said.

“You understand him?” Arya asked.

Ned nodded, “Old Nan calls me and Rhaen gifted. She says there are things we can do that people won’t understand.”

“You hear his thoughts?” Jon asked.

“Yes I do,” Ned answered, “Mama says that’s why I have a strong connection with Drogon. We have to hurry.”

“Why hurry?”

“Drogon says there’s something that has been in his mind telling him to go South.”

Jon looked at Arya and they knew who it was. Jon nodded, “Let me grab a few things and we can leave.”

“You best hurry, little crow,” Tormund said, “If your King Brother can control the dragon now, he’s gotten stronger.”

Jon nodded before rushing to his hut. Jon collected the letter from Daenerys, some food, and a dragonglass blade one of the wildlings gave him. He walked out of the hut and back to the gates. Tormund gave him a big hug before letting him go. 

“You all be safe,” Tormund said.

“We will be. If anything happens when I’m gone—”

“Nothing will happen,” Tormund smirked, “We are freefolk, we follow no king.”

Jon nodded before walking to where Arya and Ned were. Ghost stood by Ned’s side whining. Jon knelt down to his direwolf, “Protect them, Ghost,” he said.

“Ghost knows how to get to us in Ravania,” Ned said.

“How?” Jon asked.

“Rhaen has been having dreams about him a lot. Her bond will be with him once he comes home.”

Jon smiled at the boy and pet Ghost one last time before he helped Ned up onto Drogon and Arya followed suit.

“Where do we hold on to?” Arya asked with a thrill in her voice.

Jon climbs on and laughs. “Anything.”

“Sōvegon!” Ned calls out.

Jon and Arya grips tightly on Drogon as the dragon spreads his wings and lifts off. Jon looks down at the freefolk as they wave goodbye to them. He prayed to the gods that they were safe away from Bran. 

Once they disappeared into the clouds, Drogon whined as he flew. “Block him out, Drogon!” Ned yelled, “We have to go to Mama and Rhaen.”

“What’s going on?” Arya asked loudly.

“Drogon is saying the pull from the South is getting stronger.”

“Tell him to fly faster,” Jon called out.

Ned says to go faster and Drogon’s speed increases to the point that Arya has to hold on for dear life.

Once they made it past the cold of the wall, Jon looked down to see Westeros. The North was in ruins and his heart broke.

“We’ll be back, Jon,” Arya called out as if she knew about what Jon was thinking. “We’ll fix all of this.”

Jon was about to say something but he heard something behind them. Jon turned and his eyes widen. Behind them was a swarm of ravens and they were gaining equal speed to Drogon.

“Faster, Drogon!” Jon called out.

As if understanding what Jon said, Drogon swiped his wings once more and speed through the skies. Jon kept his eyes on the ravens, but as soon as they passed what was the Westeros border, the ravens stopped. Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

“You have started a war, Jon,” Jon hears Bran’s voice.

Drogon slowed down when Ned felt it was safe. “To Mama now, Drogon,” Ned said.

And they were flying far West leaving behind a big threat that will be waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know a lot of you are going to have a lot of questions concerning the children. And I can answer one that’ll be a common thing :P
> 
> Ned and Rhaen are gifted children. In this story, because they have both Stark and Targaryen blood in them and was inside Daenerys when she was pregnant when she was resurrected is the reason why they have these “powers”. 
> 
> Ned can understand and speak to animals which is why he can understand Drogon’s and Ghost’s thoughts. Rhaen’s dreams are sort of like premonitions, what she dreams tends to happen. These “powers” will go into more depth further down the story.


	3. III. The Promised Prince and Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the amazing feedback for the story! I am sorry that this update was slower than the other chapters, but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

King Bran the Unbroken knew what the people thought of him. He knew that they cursed him to the old and new gods for not helping them. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t feel for these people. These people that he did not want were nothing to him.

Only one thing bothered him and that one thing was actually two things. A boy and a girl seven years of age. They were a problem in his plan of shaping Westeros to what he wanted to shape it into. They will be the downfall to his plan.

Jon was no help at all. The fool still loved Daenerys Targaryen and if by chance she was still alive, he’d go running back to her.

 _A lost cause_ , Bran thought as there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Bran said as he gazed down to the streets of King’s Landing from the balcony of the Red Keep.

“There was a sighting of Drogon heading West, Your Grace,” Tyrion said as he stood by the door.

“I am aware,” Bran looked up at Podrick who turned him towards Tyrion, “Jon, Arya, and a child of Daenerys Targaryen on his back as well.”

Tyrion looked at Bran in shock. Even after all these years being his Hand, Tyrion couldn’t get used to Bran’s visions. “How is she alive?” He asked.

“A Red Woman in Volantis resurrected her. When our assassins went to stop her, it was too late. Daenerys Targaryen was alive and Drogon got to the men.”

Tyrion’s eyes widen. Bran knew of Daenerys resurrection and tried to stop it. “What do we do now?”

Bran looked at his Hand, “The freefolk, I want them taken from the North down to King’s Landing as prisoners.”

“Your Grace, I advise you not to do such thing,” Tyrion tried to reason, “If we detained the freefolk, that would mean war.”

“We are already in a war, Tyrion. Westeros has no use for freefolk, so we must get rid of them.”

“But Your Grace,” Tyrion frowned, “Marching men up to the North, especially during their civil war, towards the wall could do more damage than anything.”

“Are you questioning my demands, Lord Hand?”

Tyrion shook his head, “I am merely advising a possible mistake.”

“I make no mistakes, Tyrion. The freefolk chose their side when Jon went to the True North with them. The freefolk chose their side when they let their children play with the child of a murderer.”

Tyrion nodded and bowed, “I will have a few men prepared for this travel.”

“Leave me,” Bran said, “You as well Ser Podrick.”

Tyrion nodded at Pod and the two left the room. Once the door was closed, the two walked away.

“Are you really going to do what His Grace asks, Lord Tyrion?” Pod asked as they walked the halls.

“I am his Lord Hand, I will do what my king asks me to.”

Even Pod heard the hesitation in Tyrion’s voice. The knight frowned. “We stopped two wars only for two more to happen,” Pod sighed, “Even after Daenerys Targaryen’s death, nothing has really changed.”

Tyrion frowned at Pod’s words. He knew Pod was right. He knew that even though he said they’d break the wheel with Bran, it was still intact. It was still the same as it was before Daenerys stormed through King’s Landing with her troops and the Northern soldiers.

“Things have changed, Pod,” Tyrion tried to assure him, “Things aren’t the way they used to be.”

“Forgive me for speaking out of term, but it is far worse,” Pod said just as they got the meeting room where the other advisors were waiting.

“What news does His Grace have?” Ser Brienne asked looking at Tyrion and Pod.

“We require soldiers to march North through the Wall,” Tyrion answers.

“Whatever for?” Sam asked from his spot on the table.

“King Bran wants the freefolk detained for taking Jon Snow with them over the wall. Jon Snow has deserted his post in the Night’s Watch to roam with the freefolk.”

“That’s madness!” Sam exclaimed, “We can not hold the freefolk accountable for Jon’s desertion! Think about the children!”

“It is what His Grace commands.”

Everyone on the table fell silent. Each of them thinking the same thing.

“If His Grace commands it, it must be done,” Brienne was the first to speak.

“So we’re just going to take people who King Bran doesn’t rule over and imprison them for the mistakes of one man?” Bronn asked.

Tyrion frowned. They as advisors did the same exact thing to the innocents who praised Daenerys for cleansing the world. Many of the prisoners have died from the sickness.

“What news do we have about the sickness plaguing the people?” Tyrion asked.

Sam sighed, “We are still working on ailments that’ll stop the sickness, but there won’t be enough to provide with the number of people that currently have it.”

Tyrion nodded, “Very well, provide the ailments to the soldiers first and work your way for women and children.”

“Shouldn’t we put the women and children first?” Sam asked.

“His Grace needs the soldiers, Grand Maester, so we have to provide for the soldiers first.”

Sam frowned and nodded.

“Updates on the coins of the kingdom, Master of Coin?” Tyrion turned to Bronn.

“The coin has shrunk rather quickly with the sickness and having to provide Grand Maester with the items he needs for the ailments. Also, we’ve had to pay to provide materials to repair the buildings of King’s Landing that were destroyed by the rebels.”

“And have the rebels been apprehended?”

Brienne shook her head, “Only a few have been, many have gone into hiding. The soldiers who haven’t been plagued by the sickness are all roaming the streets searching for the rest.”

Tyrion sighed, “Very well. Any word of our allies to the North? Of Queen Sansa?”

“The last raven we got from Queen Sansa was that soldiers from three houses have ambushed a few of the Northern soldiers to prove to her that they have more power than she does.”

“Should we send aid?” Brienne asked.

“We don’t have the men to send aid,” Tyrion frowned, “Is Sansa safe?”

Sam nodded, “She is currently in Winterfell and the gates have closed. The rest of the Northern soldiers have moved to protect the castle.”

Tyrion nodded, “Now the bigger issue. Drogon has been spotted flying over Westeros.”

“What? The dragon is still alive?” Bronn asked.

“Yes he is and him flying over Westeros is concerning, because King Bran has said that on his back were Jon Snow, Arya Stark, and a child.”

“I thought only Daenerys Targaryen was able to ride Drogon,” Sam said.

“That’s where the issue comes from. Daenerys Targaryen is alive.”

“That’s not possible, Jon Snow took her life in the Last War,” Brienne replied.

“A Red Priestess in Volantis along with the rest of the followers of the Lord of Light was able to resurrect her.”

“So the Dragon Queen is alive and let me guess,” Bronn spoke, “His Grace wants us to get rid of her. Should be easy enough.”

“No, he wants us to take the freefolk prisoner for keeping Jon Snow.”

“I can have my men through the North as soon as possible.”

Tyrion nodded, “I need one of the little birds to head towards the west to hear whispers of Daenerys Targaryen’s whereabouts.”

“It should be easy enough,” Arin Parge, the master of Whispers, responded, “I am sure Your Grace can tell us where she is, but since he has locked himself up there, my birds can find out.”

“How long would it take?” Tyrion asked. The little birds that were once Varys’ birds were a bit older now and they were easily shadows during the day and night.

“A few days at best,” Arin explained, “We’ve not traveled that far west, but it could be done.”

Tyrion nodded. “Now to talk about the state of Dorne’s independence request.”

 

X-x-x-x

 

“Mama!” Rhaen called out for Daenerys, “Drogon is near!”

Daenerys was picking the lemons from the trees when she heard Drogon’s roar from above. She looked up as she watched her oldest son fly above the home before landing in the field by the trees. Her heart pounding in her chest as she carried the basket towards the dragon. She could hear Rhaen calling out for her brother and giggling. Daenerys looked on Drogon’s back and she saw _him_.

Jon looked as handsome as ever, but she could see that his eyes have changed since they last saw each other. There was an emptiness in his eyes just like there was when she first was resurrected. Daenerys got closer and her eyes drifted from Jon to her son sliding down Drogon’s wing.

“Mama! Mama!” Ned ran towards his mother. Daenerys put down the basket of lemons and knelt down to catch her son in his arms. “I’m home, mama!” Ned said into her neck.

Daenerys nodded with a laugh. She didn’t realize she was crying until she looked at her son. Even though she knew that he was going to be safe, she still worried.

She worried that her decision to make him go to Westeros would’ve been bad, but he’s here and he’s okay.

“What happened? Why did you ride on Drogon?” Daenerys asked her son.

“Bran knows of the twins,” Arya spoke.

Daenerys looked at Arya and nodded. “I am not surprised, but something must’ve happened.”

“Bran came to the North or he warged a brother of the Watch and came to the freefolk camp.”

“What did he want?”

“He wanted Ned,” Arya frowned, “Jon didn’t want to linger long enough to even wonder what Bran would do if we kept staying.”

Daenerys nodded before glancing over at Jon who looked like he was going to burst into tears looking at Rhaen who was speaking to him with a huge smile. Her heart still pounding but her fear for her life still lingered remembering what he did to her.

“Do you think we’re safe here?” Daenerys looked up at Arya.

“We don’t know. At the moment we are, but we don’t know for how long,” Arya answered.

“Drogon was getting bothered by something, Mama,” Ned frowned, “He almost didn’t fly back home.”

Daenerys looked at Ned and smiled, “But you did come back and just in time for supper. I’m sure all of you are hungry.”

Jon looked up at Daenerys when she said that and her heart did a flutter. “Let’s all go inside and enjoy supper.”

The children ran into the house and were talking about Ned’s short trip to Westeros.

Daenerys was about to pick up the basket, but Jon beat her to it. 

“I have it,” he said with a small smile.

Daenerys didn’t say anything but nodded. She turned and walked into the house with Arya and Jon following behind. She held the door for Jon and Arya to come in. Once everyone was in, she closed the door. Ned and Rhaen were sitting in the living area talking in whispers.

“Make yourselves at home,” she said as she went to the kitchen to get supper ready.

Arya nudged her elbow to Jon. Jon looked at Arya who motioned for him to go into the kitchen. He took a deep breath before bringing the basket into the kitchen. The house was perfect. He remembered the story she told him of a house with a red door and a lemon tree outside, but this was more perfect than that image. This was a reality.

Her reality.

Her reality with her children.

 _Their_ children.

His children.

It still went over his head that he was a father. That after so long of thinking he would never get the chance to have a proper and real family that his own were hidden away miles and miles from where he was. 

“Where would you like these?” Jon asked.

Daenerys didn’t look at him, her heart would’ve betrayed her if she did, “Please put next to the water basin,” she said. 

Jon sighed before putting the basket down. He looked around taking it all in. All these years, he lived with his regret thinking he truly killed the woman he loved, but yet here she was, alive and the mother of his children. 

Daenerys worked around him but kept her eyes away from him. Jon knew their reunion wouldn’t be the one to be happy, because of what happened in that throne room many years ago, but he had hoped. Jon was about to speak to Daenerys when there was a tug on his coat. 

Jon looked down to meet the purple eyes of Rhaenerys. His daughter who had his curls, her mother’s eyes, and chubby cheeks. 

“Papa,” she smiled up at him, “Come sit with me. There’s a book I want to show you,” she said as she tugged Jon’s coat.

Jon’s heart was pulled by this little girl, especially when she called him, Papa. He simply smiled and nodded as he followed her to the living area. Jon removed his coat and longclaw before sitting down. When he set his weapon down, Ned’s eyes went straight for it. 

“Oh!” Ned moved towards the sword and looked at it, “This is so cool! Mama! Look at this!” He called.

Daenerys laughed, “Only you Eddard Targaryen would be fascinated by more weapons. Don’t touch it, love.” 

Ned pouted but looked at the sword with admiration. Jon smiled at him. “Who made your spear?” Jon asked. 

“Greyworm,” Ned smiled, “When we were born, he gave Mama a spear for me and a book of Westeros to Rhaen. He told Mama that no matter what she will always be the queen he chose and that me and sister will be the prince and princess he chose.” 

“You two know?”

“They do,” Daenerys answered. 

Jon looked up at her, “They have gifts. Strong gifts. I wouldn’t have been able to hide what happened in the past from them.” 

“Mama didn’t tell us,” Rhaen answered, “Drogon did. His stories are amazing but also very sad.” 

Jon frowned. If they know what happened in the past, that would mean they knew what he did. Knowing that broke his heart.

“We know what you did, Papa,” Rhaen smiled sadly at him, “But Drogon said it wasn’t your fault.” 

“Drogon said that something was messing with all your minds,” Ned spoke. 

“What do you mean by that?” Arya asked. 

“Drogon said there is a darkness beneath Westeros. He said that it was what made mama do what she did and papa do what he did.”

Jon and Arya looked confused. Daenerys shook her head when they looked at her for confirmation. “Enough of talk about the past. You two need to eat and get ready for bed,” she said looking at the twins.

The two nodded before heading to the kitchen. Daenerys turned to Arya and Jon.

“We don’t have much space here in our home, but the living area has enough room for the two of you. It gets warm here, so your Northern clothes wouldn’t do. I have some clothes I got Greyworm, but he doesn’t need it since he’s used to this weather. I’m sure you can fit it, but I need to make a few adjustments,” she looked at Jon for a second before looking at Arya, “I have some outfits that will be suitable for you as well. If you two need to wash, our wash basin is outside behind the house.”

Arya and Jon nodded. Daenerys smiled before turning away. 

“Dany,” Daenerys froze at the sound of her name coming from his voice. She turned to them once more. “Thank you,” Jon said. 

She doesn’t acknowledge his thanks instead turns to help the twins get their meal ready.

Jon heard a small snicker next to him. He turned to his sister who had mirth in her eyes. Jon scowled at her before he walked over to the kitchen to have supper.

The small family along with Jon and Arya sat at the table eating their supper. The twins spoke about Ned’s adventures to the North even if it was for a short while. Arya and Jon spoke about Arya’s journey as far west as possible. Daenerys sat there smiling at all of them. This was the way she wished her life would’ve been. Apart from ruling the Seven Kingdoms, Dany wanted a family. A place and people to call home.

Daenerys thought of how this was what she dreamt of for her and Jon with the added miracles of her twins. She looked at the twins who were now engaging in a conversation with Jon and Arya about the different types of animals they see here. She could see the happiness in both Jon and Arya’s eyes. She knew that look because she always has that look with her children.

She chuckled softly when she saw Rhaen yawning and Ned sleepily still talking about the animals. The sun was no longer in the sky and Daenerys knew that her children were ready for bed. She stood up and took their plates from them and placed them in the empty basin to wash.

“Time for bed,” Daenerys said walking back to the children.

“But we’re not tired,” Ned spoke with a yawn.

Daenerys laughed, “But you need rest, my little dragon,” she smiled at her son who was looking up at her with sleepy eyes.

“But mama, what about papa?” Rhaen asked rubbing her eyes.

“I’ll be here when you wake,” Jon spoke softly.

Daenerys lifted Rhaen in her arms before looking at Jon. “Could you help me with Ned?” She asked.

Jon nodded. He stood up and picked Ned up in his arms. Once Ned was comfortable in his arms, Jon heard the soft snores of a little boy and smiled. He followed Daenerys to one of the rooms. The room seemed perfect for the little ones. Two small beds for each of them side by side the other, a small bookcase filled with books, a wooden dragon on top of the bookcase, and a wolf toy on one of the beds. Jon watched Daenerys place Rhaen on one bed and he followed suit placing Ned on the other.

Jon smoothed his hand on his son’s cheek and sighed. He was his just as Rhaen was his. They were the miracle that came from his love for Daenerys. 

“Mama,” Ned spoke softly, “Can you sing to us?”

Daenerys laughed and nodded, “Yes darling.”

As soon as she started singing, Jon’s heart started racing once more. Her voice sang perfectly in one of the many foreign languages that she knew. It was a soft lullaby, but Jon felt a sort of pain from it. Daenerys’ voice rang around the room softly and once the song ended, he didn’t want it to stop.

Daenerys leaned down and kissed Rhaen’s forehead. “I love you my little wolf,” she smiled at her daughter, “Sweet dreams, darling.”

Rhaen mumbled in her sleep before snuggling into her bed. Daenerys turned to her son to have her heart flutter. Jon leaned down and kissed Ned’s forehead.

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake,” he says softly.

Ned doesn’t say anything but a small smile comes upon his face before he snuggles into his bed.

Jon stands up and looks at Daenerys who has a smile on her face, but as she looks up to him, the smile disappears. She moves out of the room and Jon frowned as he waited before turning and following her.

“How do you think they found us?” Jon heard Arya’s voice.

He moved quickly to see Arya and Daenerys, but there was someone tied up and blindfolded between them.

“A little raven,” Daenerys frowned, “If this one knows we’re here, that’ll mean your King Brother will know soon enough. We are not safe here.”

“Bran wouldn’t be insane enough to wage war with a kingdom he’s never known of,” Arya said. 

Daenerys shook her head, “We are not going to risk the people of Ravania even if you think he isn’t,” she moved towards her room quickly and came back out with a bag. “Dispose of the spy and we must leave. Now.” 

Arya looked at Jon who looked at the spy. The two moved out of the house while Daenerys busied herself packing whatever she needed as quickly as possible. 

Jon and Arya led the spy to the field where Drogon was laying. Drogon growled when he saw what they had. Jon pushed the spy down to a kneel before removing the blindfold. The young man’s eyes widen looking at Drogon.

“Please,” his voice scared, “I only did it to help King Bran rid the world of a murderer.” 

Jon growled, “You’d kill a mother in her own home where her children lie for a mistake she made years ago?” 

“I will do anything for Westeros and King Bran.” 

“You would die for him?” Arya asked as she unsheathed her blade.

The man’s eyes widen when he saw the blade, but even with the fear in his eyes, there was determination. “I am a man of Westeros under the rule of the true king, Bran the Broken. I will give my life for his holiness.”

Arya clenched her teeth. “There is nothing holy about my brother.”

“But there is,” the man laughed, “King Bran sees all. He has the power to control anything and anyone. If that is not work of a God, What is?”

“He is no God,” Jon said. 

The man laughed maniacally before his eyes went white. Jon and Arya knew what that meant. Drogon growled at the man, flames waiting in his mouth. 

“You’re lucky I can not warg into the dragon,” the man’s voice came out. 

“What do you want, Bran?” Jon asked angrily. 

“I told you what I want. I want that boy and that girl killed.”

“That is not going to happen,” Arya spoke, “They are Stark blood. They are family.”

“They are no Starks. They are nothing but a way to keep the Starks from ruling the kingdoms.”

Before Arya or Jon could speak, a voice spoke louder behind them.

“You will not take my children away from me,” Daenerys said in a commanding voice.

“Ah, the Mad Queen makes her appearance. You look well for a dead woman.”

“Don’t patronize me, Fake King,” Daenerys growled as she walked towards them, “I no longer have a need for the crown or Westeros. You can keep it for all I care.”

“But that’s where you’re wrong Daenerys Targaryen,” the warged man smirked, “Your children will _always_ be a threat, so they must die.”

“Dracarys,” a soft voice said.

The three adults turned to see Rhaen and Ned standing not that far from them. Ned rubbing his eyes while Rhaen looked at the flames just as Daenerys did the first time she ever commanded Drogon to release his flames.

“Do we have to leave home, mama?” Ned mumbled.

Daenerys looked at the burning man and frowned before turning to the children. She moved towards them and knelt down. “I’m afraid so, darling,” she said sadly.

“Where are we going?” Rhaen asked. Her eyes still locked on the flames.

“East,” Daenerys replied, “Greyworm and the Unsullied have their own settlement not that far from Naath that we can find shelter from.”

“But the King might take hold of Drogon,” Ned said.

“He will not control Drogon,” Rhaen spoke, “I will make sure of it.”

Daenerys frowned before standing up. She turned to Jon and Arya. “You two don’t need to come with us. You’ve already betrayed your King Brother just being here.”

“He betrayed our blood first,” Arya frowned.

Drogon settled down knowing he is about to go for another flight. Arya climbs onto his back before getting Ned and Rhaen from Daenerys. Daenerys turned towards the house to see Jon coming out with his coat, his sword, and the bag she packed. She frowned looking at the home she made for herself and her family. This may be the last time she was going to be here and it broke her heart. 

Jon walked towards Drogon just as Daenerys climbed on. He was the furthest back on Drogon and Ned climbed over to settle on him. Jon held onto Drogon with one hand and secured Ned with his other.

Rhaen was in front and spoke in Valyrian. Drogon took a running start before spreading his wings and taking flight. Daenerys glanced down at her home and frowned. Apart from the smoke from the once burning man, her home was minimizing and the tears fell silently. 

No longer was she just a jewelry merchant. She was reborn from the flames once more. She was now, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen on the run from the threat that is King Bran the Broken of the Six Kingdoms.

A war has been started.

A prophecy truly comes into fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am still unclear how often I will update the story, but I am going to do my best to update as frequently as possible! Can't wait to hear your feedback for this chapter.
> 
> \- K


	4. IV. The Dragon Queen Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a Tumblr page where I'll be posting previews for new chapters and also previews for new stories. If you'd like to check it out, it's fanficsbykae.tumblr.com :)

Daenerys frowned as they continued to fly in the skies. Rhaen was wide awake and speaking to Drogon in Valyrian while Arya was making sure she was secured on the dragon. Daenerys turned her head to see Jon holding onto Ned who was fast asleep in his arms. This isn’t the life she wanted for her children. It was her own childhood all over again. Only this time, she needs to protect the two miracles that were given to her.

“We’re above the Narrow Sea,” Arya said loudly.

Daenerys nodded as she looked down. The water was underneath them and she eyed some boats that were most likely fishing boats. “Rhaen, darling, do you want Mama to help guide Drogon now?” she asked.

Rhaen shook her head, “The Broken King is trying to get into Drogon’s head. We will be in Naath soon, mama.”

Jon frowned at his daughter’s response. She was too young to be awake this long and he didn’t like that she knew how much danger she and her brother was yet she wasn’t phased about it.

Rhaen was fighting her sleep. She felt herself dozing off while riding, but she had to stay awake. She needed to get her family to safety away from the bad king. She needed to protect everyone, so she kept herself awake. Drogon whined a bit and Rhaen looked forward to see the beach of Naath.

“How far to where the Unsullied made home?” Arya asked.

“We’ll be there. It’s just a few miles away from Naath,” Daenerys answered.

She felt Drogon descending and looked over her son to see a small village that still had lights on. Daenerys smiled at what she saw. Her family’s sigil flew all around the village, but with a little twist to it. Behind the three headed dragon was a shield in the shape of the shields that the Unsullied used during battle. When Drogon landed, people gathered around them.

Daenerys got down from the dragon and immediately the people pulled for her praising her. Her heart soared looking at the people. Women were crying, children were cheering, and the Unsullied all looked so ecstatic to have their queen back. Daenerys turned to the others and saw that Ned was still asleep while Jon carried him, Arya was standing looking uncomfortable around the many, and Rhaen was smiling and speaking to the children who spoke to her.

“Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!” the many around her called out as they bowed to her as she walked further into the village with the others following behind her. When they got into the village, Greyworm stood inside with a smile on his face.

Daenerys walked up to him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and looked up at him. However, her eyes weren’t of joy, they were of sadness. Not only because she was on the run once again but this time with her children, but because she wasn’t the queen the many around her wanted her to be.

“You’ve made a house under House Targaryen,” Daenerys said walking up to one of the banners that stood tall.

The Unsullied soldiers ushered the people away to give their queen privacy. Greyworm nodded with a smile. “You are our mhysa, you are the queen who brought us our freedom. We stood by you from the moment you freed us to the moment we left the west to come back here. When the Unsullied accepted your death, we wanted to honor you in some way,” he walked and Daenerys followed, “That is how House Unsul came to be. Unsullied soldiers still forever loyal to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen that will lay down their lives to continue to support the Dragon Queen even in death.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” Daenerys said as they stopped at what seemed like the center of the town.

“We didn’t have to, my queen, but we wanted to,” Greyworm smiled, “Missandei was the one who had the idea. She studied your Western culture and wanted to do something for you. She had promised that when we do leave to Naath that we create a Noble House loyal to our chosen queen’s house and that is what I have given her.”

Daenerys nodded and smiled with small tears falling. She placed her hand on one of the many statues that stood in front of the Great Home in the center of town. “Whoever you asked to do the statues made her perfect. She’s able to see Naath’s beaches from here,” she said.

“A sculptor from Mereen was sent to us by Chief Daario to make them perfect for the women who saved the city,” Greyworm explained.

“She’s very pretty,” Daenerys heard Rhaen’s tired voice.

She turned to see Jon with Arya and the children. Ned still asleep in Jon’s arms while Rhaen was gripping on his hand looking like she was about to fall asleep at any moment.

“The Great Home was built to prepare for your return, my queen,” Greyworm explained as Daenerys walked over to lift Rhaen into her arms, “The people of Naasul have kept it clean for you.”

“You could’ve given us a small home, old friend,” Daenerys smiled, “We would’ve been fine with anything.”

“Your people have been given a chance to see that you are alive and well, so the Great Home is perfect for you,” Greyworm assured her, “Knowing the people and many of my soldiers, they want to know how their Mhysa came back to them. The Great Home also has a throne room for meetings.”

“I am no longer a queen, Greyworm,” Daenerys looked at her friend.

“To us, you always will be,” Greyworm smiled, “For now, you all look like you need some rest. We will speak once more in the morrow. Good night, my queen,” he said before bowing and leaving her with her small family.

Four Unsullied soldiers stood by the front doors of the Great Home. Daenerys walked up the steps and the two by the doors opened them and the family walked in. Daenerys looked around and smiled. The door opened up to a small throne room that looked more like a gathering room. There were two openings leading behind the gathering room. Daenerys walked through one opening to find a hallway with five doorways covered with privacy beads.

She walked up to one of the doorways and pushed aside the beads to see a huge bedroom with one bed and a personal wash tub. She moved from that doorway and continued to check the other doorways. There were two other bedrooms, a washroom, and a map room.

“Mama, can we sleep with you?” Rhaen asked in a tired voice against her shoulder.

“Of course, my love,” Daenerys said.

“I’ll take one room and Jon can take the other,” Arya spoke, “We’ll figure out what we need to do in the morrow, because the children have been through enough in just a few days.”

Daenerys nodded, “Good night Arya and thank you again for bringing back my son.”

Arya smiled and nodded before walking away and through one of the doorways to one of the bedrooms.

Daenerys walked back to the largest room, for it had the bigger bed, and placed Rhaen on the bed. Immediately as she placed her daughter on the bed, Rhaen was fast asleep. Daenerys laughed before turning to Jon who followed her. He placed Ned in the middle of the bed and immediately the little boy curled up into his sister.

Jon looked at his children and frowned. This isn’t what he wants for them. They shouldn’t be running. They should be home and happy. The world was just unfair to them. He turned to look at Daenerys who looked just as drained as the children. He wanted to pull her towards him and hold her to assure her that they were safe and no one was going to harm them, but he thought against it.

“You should rest as well,” Daenerys was the first to speak, “We can speak more on the morrow, but we all have been through a lot.”

Jon nodded. “We will make this right.”

Daenerys smiled sadly at him, “As long as the children are alive, even the right decision can be a wrong one.”

“Bran will not get to them, Daenerys,” Jon looked at her seriously, “As long as I am living, I will not have my brother, or what’s left of him, harm your children.  _ Our _ children.”

“I can not lose them, Jon.”

“You won’t,” he said softly. Jon hesitated a bit before placing his hand on her cheek. “No one will take them away from you.”

Daenerys closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She opened her eyes to look at him and nodded.

Jon reluctantly removed his hand before taking one of her hands with it. He lifted her hand to his mouth and laid a soft kiss on it. A promise that he will not let anyone harm their children. “Good night Daenerys,” he said softly before turning away and walking towards the doorway.

“Good night Jon,” she said softly just as he turned his way down the hall.

Tomorrow will be a new day.

They all were hoping.

 

X-x-x-x

 

When the new day came, Daenerys was the first to rise. The children were still cuddled up on the bed as she moved around to head towards the washroom. She cleaned herself before going back to the room to grab a dress from the bag she had packed. Even though she was used to wearing pants, she had missed wearing dresses. Ravania was almost as warm as Essos, but never was it right to wear her outfits from Mereen at their home.

The dress she grabbed was the white one that she absolutely loved. It was her favorite and that is what she wore today. When Daenerys walked through the doorway to the gathering room, Greyworm was already there sitting on pillows on the floor at the head table. Daenerys smiled as Greyworm greeted her warmly and asked her to join him.

“What are you doing?” she asked eyeing the papers all in front of Greyworm.

“Messages from all the Free Cities. Daario Naharis has made much improvement to the Free Cities since we left him in Mereen,” Greyworm explained, “These letters are just updates from him about the cities. He thinks that keeping the head of all the cities informed of how every city and village is doing improves the livelihood of the cities.”

Daenerys smiled and nodded. It’s been so long since she was in Mereen and it seems so forever ago. Now she was back in Essos and it felt so strange.

“How was it decided that you were the head of House Unsul?” she asked curiously.

“It was an agreement between my men that as their commander it only made sense that I was head of the House. We are not able to have heirs, but we decided that the next to be head must be selected by the people.”

“I’ve noticed that many of the soldiers have families now. How did this come to be?”

“Many of the men fell in love just like I did with Missandei. The children that are with them and their beloved are former children slaves that they took in to raise.”

“And you, dear friend? Have you found another that has given you love?”

Greyworm smiled sadly and shook his head. “My heart and soul will always belong to Missandei, Dany. It may be years before another will take her place.”

Daenerys nodded. “I am just glad that all of you are happy and prospering. You have truly found a home here.”

“But you think you being here is unsafe for us,” Greyworm finished her silent sentence.

“King Bran wants my family dead, Greyworm. My being alive alongside my children is a true threat to his reign.”

“Your beloved. The man who betrayed you is a bigger threat than your children to that Broken King.”

Daenerys frowned and nodded. No matter what she wanted or not, Jon had Targaryen blood in him and that meant he had the right to Westeros.

“Neither of us want to rule anymore,” she assured Greyworm, “All I want is to be left alone with my children like how our lives were before Arya found us.”

“Your life won’t be the same because she found you, my friend. I do think it is for the better though. Jon Snow can finally be in your children’s lives. It is what you have wanted.”

Daenerys nodded once more before the doors of the Great Home opened. Her heart swelled when she saw who came walking in. Dothraki bloodriders went on their knees and praised that Daenerys was alive. She felt tears come down her face as she walked towards the many and hugged each and every one of her blood.

“We have all missed you, Khalessi,” one Dothraki spoke in their tongue.

“I have missed you all as well. I hope all is well in Dothrak.”

The bloodriders all agreed. “We rebuilt our home for our people. Green spreads through the city and flourishes thanks to the Great Stallion.”

Daenerys turned to Greyworm for confirmation and he nodded. She turned back to her bloodriders and smiled. “I am happy to hear that. I will try to visit as soon as I can. Has there been a new khal since my leaving?”

“No, Khalessi. No bloodrider dares to become Khal as they are all still loyal to you.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Select your next Khal, blood of my blood. It is my request to make sure that you all are safe without my needing to rule.”

The Dothraki all cheered and praised her once more before leaving, not without an added audience.

“Those men are truly warriors,” Arya’s voice came from behind Greyworm, “And they are still loyal to you.”

Daenerys smiled and Greyworm answered, “Many in Essos are still loyal to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. She is the Breaker of Chains. The Queen we all chose. Their loyalty will remain for years to come.”

“Even if I no longer want to rule?”

“Even if you no longer want to rule. Our loyalty will bleed onto Rhaenerys and Ned. They are our Mhysa’s children and they will have our protection.”

“Ever the soldier,” Arya spoke with a smile.

“Mama! Mama!” Ned’s voice echoed just as he bolted through the doorway and straight to Daenerys.

Daenerys laughed and hugged her son. “So active this morning.”

“We’re in Essos. We’re in Greyworm’s home. We finally get to see the place that is still mama’s,” Ned explained.

“We are guests in Greyworm’s home, my love. We need to treat everyone in the village with respect.”

Ned nodded. Jon and Rhaen come out through the doorway. Daenerys’ heart swelled look at her daughter who looked so much like her father. Her little wolf was a true Stark and the exact copy of Jon. The only thing she got from Daenerys was her violet eyes.

“Rhaen, you can sleep a little while longer,” Daenerys walked up to her daughter and knelt down, “You must still be tired from our travel.”

Rhaen shook her head, “I’m okay, mama, besides I get to see you speak to the people like you did before.”

Daenerys frowned slightly. She didn’t want to speak to people. She just wanted to take her children and hide away. She wanted normal. She sighed and nodded before standing up. She turned to Greyworm who was speaking to Ned with a smile on his face.

“I’m sure everyone has many questions about me and my family, so I will listen to them,” she spoke with authority.

Greyworm nodded before motioning to the others in the room where they needed to sit. Jon, Arya, and the children sat down to the side as Daenerys sat front and center. Greyworm nodded towards the soldiers at the doors and they opened the main doors to the people. Daenerys watched as many people piled in. Her heart beating hard in her chest.  It had been too long since she was to listen to the word of the people.

That is how their morning went through the afternoon. Daenerys answered every question as truthfully as possible and also spoke about helping improving the livelihood of the people. When the people asked if she were going to stay to rule, she kindly declined.

When things finally died down, Daenerys let out a sigh of relief. Rhaen and Ned walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged them back just as tight.

“You are an amazing queen, mama,” Rhaen spoke first looking up at her mother.

“Thank you, my love,” Daenerys smiled, “But this life isn’t for me anymore.”

“But it can be ours if we choose right?” Ned asked.

Daenerys nodded, “If you so choose that you want to rule or become the people’s savior then yes you can.”

“Will the people love us just as they love you?” Rhaen asked.

“They’ll love you ten times more than they ever loved me,” Daenerys assured her children, “But for now, your mama is stingy and only wants to love you.”

The kids laughed, “But what about papa?”

Jon froze before looking at the family. Daenerys and he caught eyes before she turned back to her children. “Oh all right, I’ll share it with him.”

Jon smiled slightly before Ned rushed towards him and jumped. Jon caught him swiftly and chuckled. Ned hugged him tightly and giggled.

“You’ll protect us right, papa?” Ned asked in Jon’s neck.

“With my life,” Jon promised. He made Ned look at him, “No one will hurt you or your sister or your mother as long as I’m with you. I will promise you that.”

Daenerys’ heart fluttered at that. She cleared her throat before smiling. “Let’s go see what Naasul has in store for us, hmm?”

The kids cheered. Ned jumped out of Jon’s grasp before rushing outside with Rhaen at his tail. The four adults laughed as they walked out.

“We will protect them with our lives,” Arya spoke to Jon as she walked with him behind Daenerys and Greyworm.

Jon looked at his sister and nodded.

The family unaware of the raven sitting atop the roof of the Great Home and of its true intentions.

 

X-x-x-x

 

Tyrion waited until Bran returned from his warging. When the king came back, a darkness filled his eyes that worried his Lord Hand.

Bran looked at Tyrion and it was the first time he felt fear run through his veins as the king stared him down.

“Send assassins to Naasul,” Bran said in his monotone voice, “This ends with the blood of dragons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than the previous chapters, but even though it is shorter, I tried my best to put things into fruition. I promise you all though that this story does have a happy ending... maybe. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> A FEW IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> \-- Greyworm - His speaking has improved the last few years, because he had sought help to improve it when the Unsullied named him Head of House Unsul. The tutor that helped him stayed with Greyworm to help improve the speech of the other Unsullied and slaves as well.  
> \-- House Unsul - As it is said in the chapter, the Unsullied created this house as a remembrance of Daenerys Targaryen and to let many know of their loyalty to the queen they chose.  
> \-- Naasul - The village was given this name by the tutor who helped Greyworm and the Unsullied. It is considered the New Naath since it is far too risky to live in Naath due to the butterflies. 
> 
>  
> 
> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER V**
> 
> _“RHAEN!” Ned’s horrific scream echoed in the smoke. The young boy looking around the chaos for any sign of her sister or his mama or anyone._
> 
>  
> 
> _He continued running and searching. “MAMA?! PAPA?!” His voice desperate as he tried his best to look around in the smoke._
> 
>  
> 
> _His tears fell as he fell to his knees. No one was here. No one was near him. Ned wanted his mama. He wanted to go home. He wanted the pain to stop. The pain was unbearable for him. He looked down at his stomach to see the blood that seeped through his shirt. His cries echoing into the smoke surrounded by screams of the innocents being hurt._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Mama….” he pleaded before he succummed to blackness._


	5. V. The Three-Eyed Raven's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to see possible previews for a new chapter or new stories; http://fanficsbykae.tumblr.com

It was a mistake. The biggest mistake that he could be doing. 

Children. 

Innocent children were going to be sentence to death.

All because they were born from the Dragon Queen.

Tyrion Lannister didn’t want to do this, but it was his duty. His duty as Hand of the King to make sure that the kingdoms were safe from any harm from any Usurper or anyone prepared to take the throne from his king. The king he helped put on the throne.

He stood in the throne room where the remnants of the Iron Throne still lingered. It may have been years since Drogon melted that throne, but the ghosts of that throne still stayed in this very room. 

He helped put Bran Stark on the throne. He helped create the kingdoms that they have now. Two kingdoms prepared to go to war for their independence and people prepared to rebel to stop starvation. This was the kingdom he helped create.

A kingdom that he did  _ not _ want written in the stories that he said will be written about His King. A kingdom that was falling to pieces. A kingdom still chained by the wheels of the Iron Throne.

“Lord Lannister? Is everything well?” Ser Brienne asked walking into the throne room to find the Lord Hand sitting on the steps that led to the throne.

“As well as anything will be,” Tyrion explained, “How goes the training of the new soldiers?”

“Not as well as it seems. Many are still struck by the sickness and some still weak to even hold up a sword,” Brienne explained.

Tyrion nodded. He sighed before looking back at the remnants. Even with it gone, it still lingers. Still haunts these halls. “Do you agree with assassination, Ser Brienne?”

Brienne looked at Tyrion oddly, “Not usually, my Lord.”

“And what say you the assassination of children?”

“May I speak out of term?”

Tyrion looked at her and laughed, “It is just you and I in this room. No word will get out.”

The two of them know this to be a lie. There were no secrets in King’s Landing, let alone Westeros. Not while Bran Stark was on the throne.

“I think that the assassination of children is unjust,” Brienne explained carefully, “Children are the innoncence of war. No matter their upbringing, a child should not be put down by assassination.”

“Do you think me unjust for sending assassins to take the lives of Daenerys Tagaryen’s children?”

Brienne frowned even more. “Was it by the command of His Grace?”

Tyrion nodded.

“What was it that the Starks used to say?”

“ _ The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. _ ” Tyrion quoted.

Brienne nodded, “His Grace is a Stark and his word is just.”

Again, the two of them know this to be a lie. 

Tyrion nodded, “Thank you for your honest opinion, Ser Brienne.”

Brienne bowed before looking at the remnants, “Even with it not being there, it still feels like it is.”

“The Iron Throne left an imprint in this world, especially here in Westeros. Many kings and queens sat on that throne. There were a few that were just.”

“And the few that were not,” Brienne finished.

Tyrion frowned and nodded. “Well I’ll be off now, I’m sure I’ll be needed elsewhere by His Grace. Thank you for your company, Ser Brienne.”

“You’re welcome, Lord Hand,” Brienne nodded before turning and walking away.

Tyrion watched her leave before walking out of the throne room. Away from the lies that were said in that room by him and by Ser Brienne. He walked towards the gardens of the castle for some alone time. When he’s not drunk out of his mind, Tyrion came into the gardens to think. No one usually disturbed him here. He would sit where the ladies would sit and just watch the garden in all its living state.

As he sat down, he thought of what has happened since that faithful day. Many things have happened. More awful things than good things. Even just thinking about it gave him a raging headache far worse than the ones he had each morning he woke up from a long night of drinking.

He knew what he did was a mistaken. Sending those assassins to rid the world of children who didn’t even know war. Children who had nothing to do with the past.

Children.

They were going to die.

And it would be on his hands.

It would be blamed on him.

Not the king.

_ She _ would blame him.

 

X-x-x-x

 

Sansa Stark was normally a patient woman, but today she was not. Here she was stuck in her family’s home dealing with the civil war going around her kingdom and her King Brother wanted nothing to do with her. 

_ You don’t need my help to control your own kingdom. I gave you independence as you asked _ , Bran’s words echoed in her mind from his last raven. 

She was angry and she was impatient. She hated dealing with these problems that were given to her.

As for her other siblings, well, none of them responded to her letters. Jon with good reason. He no longer wants to do anything with her after she broke oath and told the world that he wasn’t actually her brother, but her cousin. The last letter she had from Jon was a letter of good riddance.

_ The problems of the North and you are no longer my burden to bear. I was given a sentence to live for the rest of my days by King Bran and that is the only king that speaks of my sentence. You are your own queen like you have always wanted. Farewell Sansa. For good. _

His letter was expected to be cruel, but she expected a lengthy one. All she got from him was a small raven and that was it.

As for Arya, she was traveling the world and Sansa couldn’t even get a proper raven to her. The last raven she had from Arya was after she wrote to Arya about the possible rebellion happening to Bran’s kingdom and the possible civil war happening in hers.

Everything was going to shit and Sansa did  _ not _ like it one bit. She hated when people were right about her mistakes.

Now this was the consequence of her mistake.

 

X-x-x-x

 

Daenerys was walking down the streets of Naasul watching her children interact with the people. Ned and Rhaen looked like they were born to be rulers. They smiled brightly and spoke calmly to all the people. Ned made the children laugh and Rhaen read stories to the children and anyone interested. She knew in her heart that her children were made to rule, but she didn’t have it in her soul to give them that burden.

“I should’ve apologized to you about wanting to take Ned with me,” Arya spoke next to her, “It was wrong of me to have taken him through a war ridden country.”

Daenerys shook her head, “You do not need to apologize, Arya. I was skeptical of him going to Westeros, but I do not make the decisions for my children. They may not have grown into a man or a woman yet, but they are smarter than their age.”

“They are very different from children their age. Do you think it is because of the power of the Lord of Light?”

Daenerys had pondered about that as well, but she was always uncertain whether that was the reason or not. “We may never know. Kinvara, the priestess that revived me, never spoke of how my children’s gifts came to be.”

“Will you go back to Volantis for answers?”

“No I will not,” Daenerys looked at Arya and smiled, “I have accepted my children the way they are and if the world can not accept them, then the world doesn’t need to have them.”

“The world is not ready for the power your children have, Daenerys,” Arya looked at Ned and Rhaen who were now seated at a fountain with people surrounding them, “But that does not mean that they need to hide from it.”

“I worry for them always,” Daenerys frowned, “I worry that your King Brother will find a way to take them away from me. To have them killed before my eyes.”

“I will not let that happen. Jon would not let it happen.”

Daenerys wanted to believe Arya, but she knew what it was like to run her whole life. She knew what dangers Westeros had. Her life would’ve been very different had it not been for the name that she had. Daenerys looked at her children and prayed to whatever gods there were that nothing awful happens to them while she was alive and forth.

“Have you spoken to him?” Arya asked curiously.

Daenerys shook her head, “I don’t know if I really can.”

“The two of you need to talk. I know how Jon was after that day and I know that he still regrets it even though you are alive and the mother of his children.”

“I do not think I have the strength for it, Arya. He killed me which nearly led to the death of my children had it not been for the works of R’hllor and his followers.”

“The two of you can be very stubborn, but I know your reasonings are fair. I just do not want your children thinking that nothing can be mended between their parents, because of what happened in the past. You said they know of the past and what was their judgement of it?”

Daenerys frowned, “They knew that their father might’ve had the right reason to do what he did. I  _ knew _ he had the right reason to. I was not being myself. I couldn’t think at that moment things went to shit. I had lost Missandei and Jorah and nearly all my armies.”

“What made you do what you did? I heard stories of the Dragon Queen of the East who was preparing to sail West to her rightful home and none of that ever mentioned you killing without reason.”

“I can’t explain it,” Daenerys frowned, “One moment I am prepared to take on the Red Keep and the next, I see myself burning down King’s Landing away from my body.”

Arya looked at her in confusion, “What do you mean by that?”

“My being or my soul was away from my body as I saw myself navigating through King’s Landing and burning buildings down. I tried my best to get back to myself to stop it, but something was preventing me. I could hear the painful cry of my child telling me to stop that it was wrong, but I couldn’t.”

“We have to speak to Jon. He needs to know of this,” Arya said quickly.

“What do you mean?”

Arya was about to speak before her eyes caught a glimpse of something out of the ordinary. Standing in the shadows of an alleyway to their right was a hooded figure, but in the palm of the figure it glowed green. Her eyes widen before she moved.

“RUN!” she yelled.

But it was too late.

The figure had dropped the ball and the alleyway burst in green flames. Screams were heard everywhere. Dust gathering as people tried to run. Arya groaned and got up from the dirt to see Daenerys unconscious beside her. She sat up looking around, but the dust and flames were overwhelming. The screams ear piercing as people ran around them.

“RHAEN! NED!” Arya called out as she moved around the dust. When she felt her way to the fountain, she looked around. 

“Mama,” she heard a small voice.

Arya looked into the fountain to find Rhaenerys in what was left of the water. Arya looked her over, but she wasn’t burnt anywhere. She lifted Rhaenerys in her arms and looked around for Ned. Her heart pounding hard in her chest as the Unsullied appeared through the dust.

“Arya!” she heard Jon’s voice.

Arya turned to see her brother at Daenerys’ unconscious body. Her eyes still looking around for Ned. She moved towards them and Rhaenerys started coughing.

“Jon,” Arya’s eyes pleading, “Ned is not here.”

Jon’s heart was slamming into his chest as he looked at his sister. Her clothes singed, but herself looked fine. His daughter was secure in her arms, but his son. Ned was nowhere to be seen. When Jon heard Greyworm’s voice, he stood up and rushed towards him.

“Ned is not here,” Jon spoke quickly, “Arya is shaken up and Rhaenerys is safe, but Ned is not here.”

Greyworm spoke to one of the soldiers before that soldier disappeared into the dust. “More of the green flames are appearing around Naasul, my people are being hurt and my prince might be taken. We must take Daenerys and Rhaenerys to safety now.”

Jon nodded before going to Arya who was trying her best to hush Rhaenerys’ cries. Jon lifted Daenerys into his arms and Arya stood up with Rhaenerys clutching to her tightly.

“Your mama is going to be okay,” Arya spoke as she walked in between Jon and Greyworm.

“Ned…” Rhaen spoke in soft between her cries, “Ned needs to be saved.”

That’s when Arya heard it. The sound of warning drums echoed in the dust. She could hear the booms and crashes of houses crumbling, people screaming, children and women crying, Unsullied calling out orders, and everything.

She prayed to whatever god that Ned was safe.

 

X

 

“Only one child, we were supposed to retrieve both and be rid of them before heading back to Westeros,” Ned heard voices as he was bouncing up and down.

“I could not find the girl,” a scratchy voice spoke, “The boy was closest.”

“He won’t last long. He has a long gash on his belly,” another voice spoke.

“That may have been my fault. The spawn wouldn’t stop screaming, so as I tried to knock him out, he bit my arm and I may have swung at him.”

“The King wants him dead and he doesn’t care how so long as the brat is dead, but the female brat must die as well.”

Ned came out of consciousness and looked around. The men around him were wearing masks that covered their faces sans their eyes. Ned was looking down at the ground as the man that was holding him was carrying him like a bear’s hide over his shoulder. Ned noticed a knife in a sheath on the man’s hip.

_ If you are in any danger, you must fight. You are a warrior like your father and your mother. Find a weapon, fend the danger off, and run as fast as you can. _ Greyworm’s voice echoed in his head from his training.

Ned’s heart was pounding as he grabbed the knife without the man noticing. He looked up to notice there were three other men, but those three were in front while the man holding him was in back. The dust and noise around them was very dense that if he were to somehow get away from the men, he can disappear into it.

_ You are small, you can fit in tight places. Find a tight place and hide there until someone comes for you. _ Greyworm’s voice echoed once more.

Ned gripped the knife tight in his hand and took a deep breath. He lifted it and stabbed the man on the side as hard as he could. The man screamed in agony before dropping down to his knees. Ned was released from his grip and stood up on wobbly legs.

He looked up to see the other men still continuing into the dust before looking at the man who was still busy writhing in agony. Ned gripped onto his stomach and moved as quickly as his small legs can away from the man.

“RHAEN! MAMA” Ned’s horrific scream echoed in the smoke. The young boy looking around the chaos for any sign of her sister or his mama or anyone.

He continued running and searching. “MAMA?! PAPA?!” His voice desperate as he tried his best to look around in the smoke.

His tears fell as he fell to his knees. No one was here. No one was near him. Ned wanted his mama. He wanted to go home. He wanted the pain to stop. The pain was unbearable for him. He looked down at his stomach to see the blood that seeped through his shirt. His cries echoing into the smoke surrounded by screams of the innocents being hurt before the child succummed to blackness.

“Mama….” he pleaded before he no longer could see. 

 

X

 

Daenerys came to slowly and looked around her. She noticed that it was darker than usual where she was at. She sat up quickly but groaned. She looked down to see her torso was wrapped.

“Be careful,” Daenerys looked up to see Arya standing at a door, “You’ll open your wound up.”

“Where are we?” Daenerys’ eyes widen when she remembered what happened, “Arya, where are the children?”

Arya frowned, “Rhaen is being tended to, but the Unsullied along with Jon and Greyworm are still above trying to find Ned.”

“What do you mean find Ned? Where is my son, Arya?”

“We don’t know. I found Rhaen inside the fountain, but Ned was nowhere to be seen. Greyworm brought us underground and told us this is the safest place and that no one will find us before he moved with Jon to look for Ned.”

Daenerys started crying. Her son. Her youngest was lost somewhere in that chaos or worse in the hands of men hired by the man who wants them dead. “I need to get back up there.”

“No you don’t,” Arya put her hand on Daenerys’ shoulder, “Trust Jon. Trust Greyworm. They will find Ned and give hell to those who tried to harm him.”

“I need to find him, please,” Daenerys pleaded looking at Arya, “He is my son.”

“He is Jon’s as well,” Arya looked at her, “Rhaen needs you just as much right now. She hasn’t been herself since we were brought underground.”

Daenerys frowned before nodding. She stood up slowly, “Take me to her.”

Arya nodded before helping Daenerys to another room. When she opened the door, Rhaen came bolting towards them. Rhaen started crying into Daenerys’ clothing.

Daenerys knelt down and tried to calm her daughter down. “It’s okay, my love. I am okay. We’re okay,” she said softly.

“But Ned…”

“Your papa and Greyworm are looking for him,” Arya knelt down with them, “We will find him and he will be okay.”

“Mama, I saw so much blood,” Rhaen looked at Daenerys.

“I am sorry you had to see that, my love.”

“No, I saw so much blood on Ned.”

Daenerys looked at Arya with fear before they started hearing yelling. Arya stood up and looked out the door, her heart pounding when she laid her eyes upon what she saw. Daenerys saw her face and stood up. She looked out of the door and her eyes were stricken with fear once more.

“Quickly! Quickly! In here now!” A healer exclaimed to Jon.

Jon’s heart was breaking as he ushered into the room and placed Ned on the bed. Jon looked at his hands and the tears started falling. The blood in his hands were that of his son’s.

“Ned…” a pained voice came from the door.

Jon looked up to see Daenerys standing at the door. She moved quickly, but Jon held her back. 

“Let me go. Let me go!” Daenerys cried, “I need to make sure he’s okay!”

“We need the healer to see him first,” Jon frowned.

Daenerys tried to fight him. Her tears still falling as she watched the healer cut her son’s clothing open. Her heart broke seeing the gash on his stomach. It was deep and still bleeding. “Please, save my son! Please!” Daenerys fell against Jon’s body praying to whatever gods that her son was not taken from her.

Jon held onto Daenerys tight as the tears fell. Her voice was in so much pain and he felt it in his bones. “Dany….” he said softly.

She looked up at him with eyes filled with pain.

“I will not let anything happen to him.”

Daenerys’ tears fell more at that. She hugged Jon tightly and he held onto her as well.

Arya watched from the door, her heart breaking at the scene. Rhaen was behind her, but Arya did not dare to show her niece her brother. She turned to Rhaenerys and lifted her up.

“Let’s go wait in the other room,” Arya said softly.

Rhaenerys started crying into her shoulder, “Ned is going to be okay. Ned is going to be okay,” the little girl said repeatedly.

That broke Arya’s heart, but also fueled her anger.

Bran was going to pay.

This  _ truly _ meant war.

  
  


X-x-x-x

 

Bran Stark saw red after he came back from his warging. That dragon spawn was going to pay. He was going to pay with the fire and blood of his family. Bran turned his head to wear Podrick stood. “Call Grand Maester Tarly here at once,” he spoke in a monotone voice.

Pod noticed the look on the King’s eyes when he returned back to his body. He bowed before leaving the room. The look he saw was a look of anger. The only emotion the king has had since the revelation of Daenerys Targareyen’s resurrection and the birth of her children. Once Podrick got to Sam’s study, he knocked on the door before waiting to enter.

“Come in,” Sam’s voice came from behind the door.

Pod entered and looked at the Maester. “Apologies for the interruption, Grand Maester, but His Grace will like to speak with you,” Podrick said.

Sam looked confused but nodded. He closed the book he was reading and stood up. He walked out of the study and Podrick followed.

“Did he say why?” Sam asked.

“He did not, but it did seem urgent,” Podrick answered.

Podrick opened the door for Sam. The two walked in and waited for the king to respond. 

“Leave us, Podrick. Find my Lord Hand,” Bran spoke.

“Yes Your Grace,” Podrick said before leaving the room.

“You called for me, Your Grace?” Sam asked walking towards Bran.

“How well are you with poisons, Grand Maester?” Bran turned his head to Sam who now stood next to him.

“I...um, not as knowledgeable as other Maesters, but I do have some tomes that have instructions on how to make poison.”

“Find these tomes and I want you to make the deadliest poisons that we have in those tomes.”

“May I ask what is the reasoning, Your Grace?”

“Because I told you to, Grand Maester. Is that not reason enough?” Bran’s eyes looked angered towards Sam.

Sam backed away slowly before clearing his throat. “That is enough reason, Your Grace. I will get to making those poisons at once,” he bowed.

“Good. Now leave.”

Sam rushed out of the room just as Tyrion was let into the room. Tyrion looked at Sam’s face to see fear in his eyes before turning to the king.

“Podrick, turn me to my Lord Hand and then leave us.”

Podrick didn’t say anything but moved towards Bran and turned him around to face Tyrion. Podrick bowed before leaving the two.

“You summoned for me, Your Grace?” Tyrion asked.

“Yes I did,” Bran looked down at Tyrion, “Send a raven to all the six kingdoms to ready them for war,” he said.

“War? With whom, Your Grace?”

Bran’s eyes changed from nothing to anger as he glared down at Tyrion. “The Dragon Queen still lives and must be dealt with. Her son will die in a fortnight and I must prepare.”

Tyrion’s heart pounded in his chest hearing the news of Daenerys’ child. Those assassins shouldn’t have succeeded. They were low tiered compared to the assassins normally hired by kings.

“If her child is to die, why must there be a war?”

“There must always be a war of vengeance, Lord Hand. Daenerys Targaryen knows vengeance as does my traitor of a cousin. Their lies have soiled the mind of one of my sisters.”

“There must be another way, Your Grace.”

“There is  _ no _ other way, Lannister,” Bran’s voice rose, “There will be a war and I will win. Do you challenge my request, Lord Hand?”

Tyrion shook in fear and shook his head. “No Your Grace, but I am just seeing it through the eyes of your Hand. The people already are prepared to rebel against you. To have a war is a risk.”

“Risk or not, this war must happen. The dragon spawn children will bleed and die by my command. Send the ravens, Lord Hand and get out of my face.”

Tyrion frowned before bowing and leaving the room.

He looked at Podrick who seemed to have heard every bit of the conversation. The fear in the boys eyes were eminent. This was a mistake. A very grave mistake.

Tyrion walked away and headed towards his study. He looked around the windows of his study to make sure no ravens lay around before writing the letters. 

Once he finished the letters, Tyrion sealed them and headed towards the ravens. He sent every raven out to the six kingdoms except for one letter he held in his hand. He looked down at it and frowned. The only man he could trust to give this to who he needed to give it to was in the city and Tyrion needed to head to him fast.

 

X

 

Davos was loading his boat with supplies before he headed to Dragonstone. After years of living in the winter with Jon Snow and the Northerners, he came back South and made a home in the village at Dragonstone. Although the castle was nothing but a reminder of a once great kingdom’s past, Davos still looked at it and remembered the days he spent in it and the dragons that flew over it.

He was securing a load when he heard a voice.

“It has been too long since I last saw you, Davos,” Tyrion Lannister spoke.

Davos raised his eyebrow at the man, “Aye and let’s keep it that way.”

“I have a request of you, Ser Davos.”

“I haven’t been a Ser in years, Lannister. What is it you want?”

Tyrion held out his hand. Davos looked at the letter and frowned. He took it in his hand looked at who it was addressed to. “Jon is in the North.”

“No he is not,” Tyrion spoke quietly, “He is in the east. In Naasul.”

Davos looked up and Tyrion’s eyes confirmed it. “Why would he be there?”

“Change of scenery. He fell in love with a maiden with blonde hair as light as silver,” Davos caught on the secret message, “She rose from flames like he did and they are living with a little wolf and a little dragon.”

Davos couldn’t believe his ears. The Dragon Queen lived and Jon Snow was with her. “Why are you giving me this?”

“I need it to get to him  _ now _ ,” Tyrion frowned, “I can’t say more. But can you do it?”

“Aye,” Davos nodded and put the letter in his pocket, “There was a rumor that wildfire spread through Naasul nearly killing all the people there.”

Tyrion’s eyes widen, “No.”

“Aye,” Davos frowned, “Traders from Essos explained that it was like a massacre. The Unsullied tempered the flames, but people were still lost.”

Tyrion frowned. Another mistake.

“I best be off then,” Davos spoke, “It was good seein’ you, Lannister. I hope I never see you again,” he said as he got on his boat and released it from the dock.

Tyrion watched as the boat sailed away from King’s Landing. He hoped that the letter got to Jon quickly.

Or else there would be no survivors of the war that is set to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to get even crazier.   
> \- K


	6. VI. Raging War and Prophecies

“He is stable,” the healer said looking at Ned who was resting, “However, when he will wake up is uncertain. I have cleaned and wrapped the gash on his stomach. Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood.”

Daenerys wasn’t even listening to the healer. She was sitting next to Ned’s bed with tears in her eyes. She was too frightened to even hold his hand, because her child looked so fragile. 

“I have given him a remedy that will replenish his blood, but now it is up to him.”

Jon nodded at the end of the bed. The two of them had not left Ned’s side after the healers were done stopping the blood. Rhaen and Arya came in after they got Ned cleaned up. Jon’s heart broke at his daughter’s reaction to her brother. Rhaen’s cries trying to wake Ned broke every person’s hearts in the room.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

_ Rhaen ran into the room once they told her that she could go in. She climbed up on the bed next to Ned and shook him slightly. _

_ “Ned,” her small whimper echoed in the room, “You have to wake up.” _

_ “Mama needs you. You made her cry. You said you won’t make her cry again.” _

_ Daenerys couldn’t control the tears that started to fall watching her daughter try to wake her brother up. Jon took her in his arms again and let her cry into his chest. _

_ “We’re supposed to be with mama and papa now. We’re supposed to be the wolf and the dragon remember? You have to wake up, Ned.” _

_ Rhaen curled into her brother and hugged him tightly but her cries were breaking everyone’s hearts that were in the room. _

_ “Daenerys, we have to talk,” Greyworm spoke softly at the door. _

_ Daenerys looked at her children before looking up at Jon who smiled softly at her and nodded. She left him and walked out of the room with Greyworm. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. _

_ “What is it?” Daenerys asked when she noticed another Unsullied waiting for them. _

_ Greyworm looked at the soldier and nodded. The Unsullied showed what they had in their hand and Daenerys frowned. She took it from his hand and examined it. It was a small glass ball that was cracked. She moved it closer to her nose and smelled it carefully. _

_ Her eyes widen looking up at Greyworm. “Where did you find this?” she asked. _

_ “When I spoke to Arya, she mentioned seeing a hooded figure in an alley. We found this in that alley. Do you know what it is?” _

_ “I’ve only ever smelt this once before and it was in King’s Landing so many years ago. This is Wildfire.” _

_ “I do not recall hearing any rumors of wildfire being made in the Free Cities,” Greyworm spoke. _

_ “Because it isn’t created here,” Daenerys was seeing red, “This is something that Cersei Lannister used to destroy the Sept in King’s Landing.” _

_ “Are you saying that this was from the Broken King?” _

_ Daenerys nodded cautiously. “I wouldn’t put it against him. He has called for my and my children’s heads.” _

_ Greyworm nodded, “I will send word to all the Free Cities to let them know of this.” _

_ Daenerys shook her head, “No. I need to speak to Jon and Arya, but do not send word about who did this until I have spoken to these two.” _

_ Greyworm frowned but agreed, “Ned will be well, Dany. The healers are the best in the Free Cities.” _

_ Daenerys smiled sadly. “We will speak again once the healer is done with Ned,” she said before walking back into the room. _

_ When she entered the room, Rhaen was now sleeping snuggled up next to Ned. Jon was sat next to them listening to the healer.  _

_ He looked up at Daenerys and smiled. She walked over and sat down. _

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Bran has taken it too far,” Arya growled, “Ned is just a  _ child _ and now he’s bed ridden because of him.”

“We will deal with Bran when Ned is better. For now we need to help the people of Naasul repair,” Jon spoke even though there was a blaze in his eyes thinking about Bran. 

“We already have more guards on duty around the village to make sure of safety,” Greyworm spoke, “Daenerys and the children should remain underground until we are for certain that the threat is no longer an issue.”

Daenerys hated that she had to remain underground but she knew where Greyworm was coming from. Ned was still recovering and it was uncertain when he’ll wake and that worried her.

“We have sent word to all the Free Cities to be wary of the threat looming to the West. Daario Naharis had to be informed of your revival, Mhysa,” Little Mouse, an Unsullied Captain, explained. “I apologize.”

Daenerys shook her head, “It was something I knew I could not avoid once I’ve come back here. He will most likely be riding to Naasul soon and have many questions.”

“You may not be Queen in Westeros, but here in Essos, you are still Queen.” Greyworm explained.

“I am no longer a queen, but I will help anyway I can. If you need me to speak to the leaders of the cities, I will. Anyway to help the people of Naasul.”

Greyworm smiled at Daenerys and nodded. Jon knew that Daenerys was a born ruler and knew how to command armies, but he also knew the price that it came with.

“I really do not like that Bran can just send assassins because he’s threatened by children,” Arya frowned. “I have a right mind to sail to Westeros to deal with him.”

Jon shook his head, “We cannot risk you going back to Westeros if Bran knows that you are with us and I am certain he knows.”

“Snow is right,” Greyworm explained, “You are at high risk going back to Westeros. We need you here in Essos. You are a formidable fighter and the twins need the most protection they can get.”

Arya knew that they were right. She was needed here, but she knew she was needed in the North as well with the possibility of Civil War going on.

“We need a plan to deal with Bran. He can not be on that throne anymore. Neither does his small council,” Greyworm said.

“The problem with dethroning the Broken King is that we have to decide on who will rule next. A country without a ruler is a bad omen,” Arya explained.

“I think we should let the people decide. While I was in Ravania, they had a house of governors from every faction of the people. The common folk had a voice to choose their rulers and it made the country prosper,” Daenerys explained.

“We will have to figure it out once we decide what to do with Bran,” Jon explained.

Before they could continue with their conversation, the group was interrupted by one of the healers. Daenerys immediately got up to speak with the healer.

“Any news of my son?” Daenerys asked quickly.

“The fever he had has passed now we just wait until he wakes. The head healer says it may be a few days,” the healer explained.

“He is walking the path of fire to reach the ice,” a voice came from the entrance of the council room.

Everyone looked up to see a Red Priestess standing at the doorway. Daenerys walked up to the Red Priestess and took her hand in hers.

“Well met Kinvara,” Daenerys smiled, “Why have you come to Naasul?”

“The Prince and Princess that were promised were brought here and my lord has asked me to come meet them. The Prince is currently in a journey and the princess hauled up in the room with him.”

Daenerys frowned and nodded. “Rhaenerys has not left her brother’s side since the healers gave her permission to stay.”

“What do you mean Ned is on a journey?” Arya was the first to ask.

“Young Ned has to walk the path of the dragon to be in tune with his wolf blood before he wakes. It will unlock more potential for the child.”

“Potential?” Jon asked.

“As the Prince that was promised, Ned will wield powers as powerful as the Three-Eyed Raven that sits on the melted throne, but his powers will not be corrupted like the King’s.”

“What do you mean Bran is corrupted? Are you saying that there’s something in my brother that’s evil?”

Kinvara nodded and moved closer to where everyone was sitting. “The power of the Three Eyed Raven is the most feared. The one who wields it can be a danger to humanity or a savior to all. Many before Brandon Stark were dangers and it is starting to seem like that he will be the same.”

“Is there any way to make his magic no longer corrupted? To get the old Bran back?” Arya asked.

“The Brandon Stark you knew is no longer in that body. Only winter lies in that body now. He is apart of always winter now.”

“What do you mean?” Jon was hoping that she did not mean what he thought she was meaning. 

“He is not the Night’s King if that is what you were wondering. No, he is something else. A Forever Winter.”

“Forever Winter? But that doesn’t make any sense. The weather pattern hasn’t changed in Westeros since I was last there.” Arya was confused.

“A Forever Winter can mean different things, Arya Stark. In the Three-Eyed Raven’s case, it means that he will forever be cold be it in attitude or body temperature. However, it also means that if his power continues to grow, it could mean great danger to Westeros and all of humanity.”

“How much stronger can he get?” Daenerys asked.

“Strong enough to resurrect those who were once your enemies and turn those who you hold dear that have passed into something that they’re not.”

“You’re telling me that if he gets stronger that there’s a possibility of him resurrecting all that have wronged us or threatened us?” Daenerys asked.

Kinvara nodded. “He can do so much worse. Things that you haven’t ever faced could come to once he reaces full potential. You may worry for the return of the Night’s King, but there are horrors much worse than that iceman. Horrors that only a few kings and queens faced during their rule of the West.”

Horrors much worse than the Night King didn’t sound good at all. Everyone in the room were silent until a soldier came in. He walked over to Greyworm and spoke to him. Greyworm nodded.

“Ship coming from the West baring a Western sigil has been spotted heading towards Naasul,” Greyworm informed everyone.

“I can check it out,” Arya spoke.

Greyworm shook his head, “Ship is too small to hold more than a small crew or just one person. It could be a trap, so I will go.”

“Be careful, Greyworm,” Daenerys said.

Greyworm nodded before exiting out of the room with the soldier in toll.

Daenerys sighed and stood from where she was sitting. “I will be in Ned’s room if you need me,” she said before leaving without anyone acknowledging her.

Jon watched her leave the room and sighed. He turned to Arya and everyone in the room and nodded. “We’ll speak more about our next plan later. For now, let’s all just retire for a bit and access what has happened in Naasul. People will need help, so that should be where we go.”

Everyone nodded before leaving. Arya walked up to Jon and put her hand on his arm. Jon looked at his little sister with sad eyes.

“Ned is strong. He will get better,” Arya said.

Jon nodded, “He has the blood of the dragons and the direwolves in him. I just wish that there was something more that we can do.

“The best thing to do is hope and help these people rebuild. We need to make this right. It was our mistake that got her and the children here in the first place.”

Jon nodded once more before he put his hand on Arya’s shoulder. “We will get him back. Even if they say there isn’t any other way, I will find a way. Like I’ve always done.”

Before Arya could say anything, the doors of the Great House opened. Greyworm came into view, but the person behind him surprised the two northerners the most.

“Well I’ll be a Night Walker’s whore. I never thought that you’d be out of the True North, your grace.”

Jon rolled his eyes before smiling brightly and going to Davos to give him a big hug. “It’s good to see you too, Davos.”

“I wish it were in good wishes though. I hear congratulations are in order for you,” Davos smiled at his former king.

“I wish I could take the congratulations with a good heart. Right now, I don’t know what I am doing.”

Arya rolled her eyes at her brother. “What Jon means is thank you, Ser Davos. The children will probably be happy to welcome you just because you are from Westeros. However,” Arya looked at the old man seriously, “Ned has been severely injured due to the assasination attempt made by our King Brother, so it has been rather dark here.”

Davos nodded, “Aye I heard of the wildfire. I can help in any way possible just point me to wherever you need me.”

“I see you haven’t changed one bit, Ser Davos,” a soft voice said behind Jon and Arya. The three turned to see Daenerys standing with Rhaen standing beside her.

Davos bowed at Daenerys, “Even if there is new rule in the seven, well six, kingdoms I will not change who I am.” He smiled as he walked towards the two and knelt in front of Rhaen. “And who might you be, young beauty?”

Rhaenerys looked up at her mother and Dany nodded with a small smile. “I am Rhaenerys, but you can call me Rhaen.”

“A name fit for such a beauty as yourself. I hope your mother has told you the tales of your namesake.”

Rhaen smiled and nodded, “Mama tells us all the stories of our ancestors. Even though it ended horribly, I am glad to have known about my house.”

Davos smiled before standing up. “A very intelligent young lady, she is. She may have the dragon’s blood, but the eyes of a Northerner stares at me. I assume Ned is your son?”

Daenerys smiled sadly and nodded. “Kinvara says he’s walking the path of ice and fire. It could be days before he wakes.”

“The path of ice and fire, you say?” Davos asked with peaked interest.

“Have you heard of it?” Arya asked.

Davos nodded as he sat down on one of the pillows laying around the Great House. Everyone joined in sitting with him.

“I’ve only ever heard of this path once before, but purely on passing,” Davos started, “During my time traveling the seas, many stories spread around the shipyard. This one particular story was told by a man who was devout to R’hollor. He spoke of a path only destined children were meant to take. A path that only those children knew of.”

“Destined children, what does that mean?” Daenerys asked. 

“I assume that the Children of R’hollor thought that the destined children were you and Jon, but it seems to make more sense that it would be your children,” Davos answered.

“Why?” Daenerys asked.

“Well because they have shared blood of fire and ice of course,” Davos laughed, “Although Jon’s blood is of fire and ice as well, the children you two conceived together are the better candidates to be the destined children.”

“That doesn’t answer what the path of fire and ice is though,” Arya said.

“The Path of Fire and Ice is some sort of space between worlds or so the stories tell,” Davos explained, “The man who told the story had said that the path is meant to open up the child’s or children’s great ability or set of abilities.”

“You mean like powers?” Jon asked.

“Yes something along those lines,” Kinvara answered, “Your children or in this case, Ned, has to walk the path to open his potential. Rhaenerys has already unlocked her potential.”

“What power does she have?” Dany asked curiously.

“The power to speak to animals or in her case, creatures like dragons. If her powers unlock further, who knows what else she can speak to let alone do,” Kinvara explained.

“What about Ned?” Jon asked curiously, “Do you know what his powers will be or are?”

Kinvara shook her head, “To be honest, Ned’s powers haven’t manifested as quickly as Rhaenerys’ powers have. For that reason is why he is currently walking the path. Once he has completed his path, we will know just how powerful his abilities will be.”

“Will their abilities be the undoing of Bran? Is that why he is ready to kill the children whenever he has the chance?” Arya asked with clenched fists.

“That creature will kill anyone or thing that will get in its way of power. That’s how he works. The children are the biggest threat just because of their bloodlines. However, he is not fully aware just how strong their ties to the Western kingdom is. He knows they are the children of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targareyen, but apart from that, he’s not fully aware of what else these children have from him.”

“So he will remain a threat until we have Ned back with us.”

“It seems so,” Kinvara replied.

Davos sighed as he got out the letter that he was meant to give them. “I didn’t come here to hear about the children, but on a request from the Hand of the King.”

Everyone stiffened except for the Unsullied who got their weapons at the ready. Davos put his hands up in surrender. 

“Why would he send you?” Daenerys asked angrily. Thinking about Tyrion who made her a fool.

“I didn’t ask questions, Your Grace,” Davos frowned, “But he seemed worried that is why he sent it.”

Daenerys scoffed before nodding at Greyworm. He took the letter and opened it. He walked over to Daenerys and nodded. “Nothing out of sorts, Daenerys,” he assured her, “I do not sense any sort of poisons or anything.”

Daenerys nodded before opening the letter. Her eyes widen when she read the letter. “That damn bastard,” she growled before handing the letter to Jon. “He’s being very cocky with what he’s trying to do, isn’t he? How dare he think that he will have another chance to try and harm my children?”

Jon read through the letter and he was furious. He looked at Daenerys to see her nod. He cleared his throat as he read it.

 

_ Daenerys, _

_ I am sure that you are furious with my writing this letter,  _

_ but I will be honest that I am trying to warn you. I know  _

_ you may not trust my word for anything, but this is something  _

_ that you must take with an open mind. You and your children  _

_ are in grave danger. Not just you three, but Jon Snow as well.  _

 

_ I am writing to you to warn you that the king will not stand  _

_ still if you or your children are still alive. At the moment he  _

_ is prepared to wage war with the East all because you are  _

_ there and you are alive. Do not take his threats lightly,  _

_ Daenerys, because he is anything but light.  _

 

_ If you may have noticed, he has turned his eyes on his  _

_ own sister, his own blood, because he thinks that the  _

_ Civil War she has caused herself is completely childish  _

_ and that she can handle it herself. Bran Stark is not the  _

_ boy he once was, whatever is happening to him is currently  _

_ bleeding into Westeros.  _

 

_ I am sure you are well aware of what is currently happening  _

_ to the people of Westeros. It has gotten much worse that  _

_ even our soldiers have been plagued by it. Nothing is  _

_ what it seems anymore here in Westeros, but one thing  _

_ is for certain. He wants to kill you. He will not stop until he does. _

 

_ Please Daenerys, heed my warning. Take preparations  _

_ and protect your children. Protect yourself. _

 

_ Tyrion Lannister. _

 

Daenerys growled and clenched her fists, but she wasn’t the only one. Arya looked ready to kill anyone. “That bastard really thinks that we’re not going to prepare. Who the hell does he think he is?” Arya growled, “Tyrion is a traitor as much as anyone here, he deserves death for it.”

“How long till the rest of Essos will arrive?” Daenerys looked at Greyworm.

“Unfortunately, it may be a few days or weeks till everyone has arrived. Daario sent word that he will come as fast as the horses take them, but even that will be a few days,” Greyworm answered.

Jon and Daenerys nodded. “Honestly at this point, we already began a war,” Arya frowned, “I know you two don’t want that for your children. Hell I don’t want it either, but it can not be changed. Bran has one thing on his mind and one thing only. He wants to destroy whatever will keep him from remaining to be king.”

Daenerys frowned. Although she didn’t want to acknowledge what Arya said, she knew she had to agree. War was the only option and it was what the fake king chose. “We must prepare then,” Daenerys looked at everyone around her, “If it is war that Brandon Stark wants, it is a war he will get. Jon, Greyworm,” she looked at the two men very capable of training the Unsullied, “I hope you two can work together, set aside differences from the past, and prepare the men for what is to come. Arya, you are fantastic at stealth and silence, perhaps you can show a few of those talents to a selected few Unsullied that Greyworm deems capable.”

Arya’s eyes lit up and Jon knew that this was something she wanted to do for awhile now. Arya was an assassin, a no one. Her skills would work well in this raging war, because if you are no one, you won’t be able to be tracked.

“I will do my best,” Arya said.

Greyworm stood up and nodded towards Daenerys and Jon. “I will work with Snow. The Unsullied are yours to command, Daenerys. Nothing will change that, not even your refusal to be queen. We will prepare to make sure that the family remains safe.”

Daenerys nodded. “I will remain hidden for the time being and wait for my son to awaken. This is something I never wanted for my children, but he has left me no choice. Once the rest of Essos arrives in Naasul, we will prepare even further.”

She stood up just as her daughter came from behind the wall. Rhaenerys looked so drained and it broke her mother’s heart, but there was something in her eyes that made everyone in the room curious.

“Ned will join us in three days,” Rhaenerys said in angelic voice, “The Path has been chosen for him and for me as well. In three days we will see my brother wake.”

Daenerys walked over to her daughter not realizing that she had disappeared from the Great Room, but it was like Rhaenerys was in a trance or something as she turned away from her mother and walked behind the wall once more. Daenerys was worried.

“Do not worry, child,” Kinvara said as she walked towards Daenerys, “Rhaenerys is in a trance made by the Path. If what she is saying is true, Ned will awaken as the rest of Essos arrives. For now, you, young queen, should rest. Everyone in this room will prepare whatever needs to be done.”

“Will you stay in Naasul?” Daenerys asked.

Kinvara smiled and nodded. “My place is here with the children. I will help lead them into the paths they were made for. I am here to welcome the purity of the Targaryen blood.”

Daenerys nodded before disappearing behind the wall and down the stairs leading to where her son was. When she reached Ned’s room, he was still on the bed while his sister laid next to him with her wolf toy in her hand. She walked over to her children and made herself room on his bed. She kissed the top of her son’s head and gasped. 

A rush of power came out from her son as her lips touched his skin. Power unbeknownst to her. Even with that rush, her son did not stir nor did her daughter. Daenerys looked at her children and knew. Deep down in her heart, she knew that they will lead them when the time is right.

The last thing Daenerys saw before she succumbed to sleep was her daughter reaching out to her across from her brother.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_ Ned woke up to a freezing feeling. He woke up to pure white and nothing around him. Ned only noticed one thing in the distance. A blue rose shining in the field of white. He stood from where he laid and started walking towards the rose. _

_ His eyes widened as the white cleared to present to him a path made of crystal. A path made of crystal with the shine and warmth of lava underneath. _

_ “Where am I?” Ned asked stopped and looked around to see if anyone was there. _

_ “You are on the Path,” a strong voice echoed behind him. _

_ Ned turned around to see a man standing before him with a cloak thick enough to withstand the cold. There was something familiar with this man. Ned could feel it in his bones. He could feel it in his soul. _

_ The man smiled down at Ned as he knelt in front of him. Although he just met the man, Ned felt safe with him. Ned had never felt safe with a stranger until Arya stumbled upon him on that long road. _

_ “Hello Ned,” the man said with a teary smile, “It is good to finally have met you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry that this came out way later than I intended. Life has been taking its toll on me and I was having a hard time during the months this story went on hiatus. I do intend to continue this story, but please bear with me. It may take weeks or a month for chapters to come, but I will do my best to get them out for you.


	7. VII. The Path is Complete and the War begins

_ “Why am I here? Who are you?” Ned asked the man in the cloak as they walked down the crystal path. _

_ The man chuckled, “I would assume that you see something in me to recognize me or did your mother not tell you about me?” he asked. _

_ Ned looked at him confused. This was the first time he ever met this man and yet it was like this man knew a lot about him. “Should she have?” he asked curiously. _

_ Once again the man chuckled, “I hope she would’ve. You are named after me after all, the man replied. _

_ Ned stopped on his tracks as his eyes went wide with surprise. “You’re my grandfather.” _

_ Ned Stark looked at the young boy and smiled brightly at him. “Yes, I am your grandfather.” _

_ “Why are you here? Mother said that you were taken away a long time ago.” _

_ Ned Stark sighed sadly as the pair continued down the path even though they were not making progress towards the blue rose. “I died a long time ago, Ned. I was considered a traitor when I died and I was beheaded,” the elder Ned looked at the young boy, “I am here in your path to help you. To guide you as you take this walk.” _

_ “Why do you need to guide me?” _

_ “Because your mother and father need you, so does your sister. Do you not hear their cries around you?” _

_ Ned frowned and nodded. “I can feel Rhaen. I can feel her trying to get to me. Mother is a bit away, but I feel her too.” _

_ “I know you do,” the older man smiled, “Your love for them and their love for you seems to project around this white nothingness. I can sense them with you and I feel your father as well.” _

_ “Why am I here though?” _

_ Ned Stark smiled at the young boy as they took their walk, “Do you know of the story of the Path of Fire and Ice, Ned?” _

_ The young boy shook his head. _

_ “This path that you are taking is just that. Only, if you have noticed, that the fire is dormant. Meaning, the lava underneath us is your Targaryen blood lying in wake for something to happen.” _

_ “Is something supposed to happen?” _

_ Ned Stark nodded, “In due time, something will happen. I reckon that’s why you seem so drawn to that flower over there,” he said as he pointed to the blue rose. _

_ “It is beautiful. I wish to find some like that to give to mother. She would love it.” _

_ Ned Stark smiled, “Do you know that blue roses have strong symbolization to them? They represent fertility and new life.” _

_ “Does that mean I will have a new life or that I will have a new sibling?” _

_ Ned Stark laughed before stopping with the boy for a bit. “We may never know. Your path is currently blocked by the winter in your blood. You have Stark blood flowing in you and it is trying to take over you. Your Targaryen blood is lying dormant because of your Stark blood.” _

_ “Is there a way to stop it?” _

_ “Only you have the choice to stop it or to have it spread, Ned. If you chose to let the Stark blood flow into you, you will be recognized as a Stark. However, if you let the Targaryen blood flow out, you will be recognized as a Targaryen.” _

_ “But can I not be both?” Ned asked looking at his grandfather, “I am the son of a Stark and a Targaryen, so both bloods should be flowing in me. Not fighting against each other.” _

_ “You are wise young man for your age, Ned. Your mother taught you well.” _

_ Ned shook his head, “Mother didn’t teach me to be who I am. I am Ned. I was named after the great Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. I carry the blood of him and the blood of my Targaryen grandfather in me.” _

_ “You are aware that you are just a child right? You don’t need to fight for anything.” _

_ “Mother has saved me and my sister multiple times. She was saved to save us. After what father did, you would think mother would not bat an eye at him, but I saw the way she looked at him when we first brought him to our home.” _

_ “You know of your parents’ pasts?” Ned Stark asked in shock. _

_ “Rhaenerys and I may be very young, but like you already know, we are very bright for our age. Rhaen is the more serious one, but even if I am somewhat of aloof, I am just as smart as my sister. Mother has nightmares,” he said as he continued walking towards the blue rose. “She doesn’t talk about them, but we know that she does have them. She has said in her sleep what has happened to her in the past.” _

_ “And you want to do something about it?” _

_ Ned nodded, “I have always wanted to protect my mother and my sister. I  _ am _ going to protect them. There’s nothing that will stop me from protecting them.” _

_ “You are truly the grandson of not only myself but that of Rhaegar Targareyn. Your courage is unmet.” _

_ Ned smiled at his grandfather, “I will promise to stop the fight of my Stark and Targaryen blood to be able to go back to my mother and my sister. They need me. I will go to them.” _

_ Just as Ned finished that sentence, a huge eruption happened around them. Ned closed his eyes at first before opening it. He gasped at what was around them. On his right side was ice crystals shooting out towards the skin. However, inside of them was the shape of a direwolf. Bigger than the one that stood by his father when they first met. It was beautiful, but not intimidating. _

_ Not as intimidating as the flames on his left side. The flames were bright red and bouncing off the ice crystals created a beauty in the skies. Inside the flames was a dragon. A big black dragon with eyes of gold staring at him. Ned could not take his eyes of that dragon even as the direwolf howled in the distance. _

_ He felt it before anything happened. He felt the surge of power seep into him. A power he never felt before. It made him strong. It made him safe.  _

_ “Your path has been chosen, my boy,” Ned Stark looked down at the boy in front of him, “Now you may be able to reach the end of this path.” _

_ “Will I have to choose?” Ned asked his namesake. _

_ “No,” Ned Stark smiled at the young boy as they walked towards where the blue rose was rooted. “Your path has been given to you. No choice needs to be made by you. This path was fated for you since you were born.” _

_ Ned looked up at the man before looking down at the rose in the snow. He was nervous to pick it up. Ned Stark put a hand on the young boy’s shoulder and young Ned knew.  _

_ It was time. _

_ “Tell your father that I am proud of him. That I will always be proud of him,” Ned Stark told him, “And I am glad that he has found the family he has been looking for.” _

_ Ned Stark knelt down next to Ned and helped the boy take the blue rose in his hand. Ned gasped as the flames and the ice converged together around him. Sealing him in a vortex of colors before everything went black. _

_ “Take this path and return,” a soft voice said in a distance as the flames and ice took over the young boy. _

 

Xxxxxxxxx

 

Daenerys was sleeping when a soft voice called her. 

“Mama,” Ned said looking at his sleeping mother who had dried tears on her face. “Mama, wake up.”

Daenerys stirred but Rhaenerys was the one to wake. “NED!” she screamed before throwing herself onto her brother and crying.

Daenerys jumped and sat up straight at Rhaenerys’ scream. When she turned to her children, she started crying. She pulled her children to her and started kissing Ned all over his face. Her baby came back to her.

She heard footsteps outside of their room and a gasp. Daenerys looked up to see Arya, Greyworm, and Jon at the entrance to her room. Arya had tears in her eyes as she ran towards them and hugged the children to her.

“I’m home, Mama,” Ned squeaked as Arya squeezed him tightly.

Daenerys laughed as her tears continued to fall. Jon moved towards his family and sat beside Daenerys. When she looked up at him, Jon’s heart flew. She leaned into him and cried into his cloak. Their family was complete once again. Their son was okay.

“Aunt Arya, you’re squishing me!” Ned groaned as he moved away from Arya’s grip. “Papa, I met grandfather,” Ned said looking at Jon.

Jon looked at his son perplexed. “Grandfather?”

Ned nodded, “The one who has the same name as me,” he laughed, “He helped me get this,” he said showing the family the blue rose.

Everyone was shocked when they saw what Ned was holding. No one had seen a blue rose in many years. “Where did you get this, love?” Daenerys asked.

“I picked it up in the snow,” Ned answered as he handed it to Daenerys. “I picked it up for you, mama. When I picked it up, a wall of fire and ice danced around me and grandfather.”

“What do you mean, Ned?” Arya asked.

Ned stood up from the bed and jumped. “The fire and the ice danced all around me. They made pretty colors and I could hear Drogon calling me, but I also could hear the voice of someone else. Oh and I can do this,” he said as he looked at his hand and in his hand formed by ice was a dragon.

Everyone’s eyes widen at the piece. “He is an elemental, I see,” Kinvara’s voice came from the doorway.

Daenerys looked at the Red Witch who walked towards the family. “R'hllor had spoken about a child with this sort of ability. As he gets stronger and practices more, this elemental power will be very useful in taking down the fake king.”

“Is this his power?” Jon asked as he was watching Ned show his sister different animal figurines with his ice.

Kinvara nodded, “Yes and no. Ned’s powers may range further than his sister’s. As you may know, the two of them share a sort of connection. Meaning they can feel what each other’s feelings or sometimes even their pain. We’ve seen what Ned’s injury did to Rhaenerys. Although she seemed lively when Davos met her, she was weak. Whatever power they share may be stronger than the ones they have separately.”

The adults nodded as the children continued to play. Rhaenerys gasped which altered the others. When they looked towards the children, the animal figurines were moving and dancing.

“Ned, how are you doing that?” Arya asked.

“I’m not doing it,” Ned said as he watched the animal figurines dancing.

“I’m doing it,” Rhaenerys giggled, “I heard their voices saying they wanted to move and dance, so I helped them.”

“This is what you were saying about their powers will grow stronger?” Jon asked Kinvara.

The Red Witch nodded. “Soon we will be able to assemble a strong army against the fake king and save Westeros.”

As the people in the room were occupied, an Unsullied soldier came towards Greyworm and whispered in his ear. Greyworm nodded to the man before clearing his throat. Everyone apart from the children turned to him.

“A raven came from the West with a warning,” he said.

Daenerys clenched her teeth before standing up. She leaned down to kiss the top of her children’s heads, but neither of them reacted to her. Jon followed suit while Arya nodded at them.

“You two have it handled, I’ll stay with the children,” she said.

The rest of the occupants left the room and walked up to the Great Room where Davos was holding the parchment with the message. His face looked red with anger. “My apologies for opening the message, but I did not want to risk any of you come in contact just in case it was poison or something worse,” he said before handing the message to Jon.

“You could’ve been hurt, Davos,” Daenerys spoke with worry.

“I wasn’t hurt, thankfully, but better me than any of you. This war that is incoming needs you two and the rest at the front line to protect the ones you love.”

Jon growled as he crumpled the parchment. “Greyworm, how fast can you have boats out to sea?” he asked.

“Jon, what was in the message?” Daenerys asked.

Greyworm didn’t answer instead called out to the Unsullied in the room and one of the soldiers disappeared out of the front entrance. “We don’t have enough ships, but the ones we have will be enough till Mereen and the rest of Essos arrive.”

Jon nodded.

“Jon,” Daenerys said his name and he looked at her. “What was in the letter?” she asked with a growl.

He handed her the note and she clenched in her fist. “Greyworm, I need messages sent out to all of Essos. Time is of the essence now. We must be ready,” she said before throwing the paper on the floor.

Daenerys didn’t say anything before walking out of the Great House. All the men followed her out just as Drogon landed in the middle of the square frightening a few people. Daenerys walked over to Drogon as he laid his head down. 

“Where are you headed?” Jon asked as she climbed onto Drogon’s back.

“Vaes Dothrak,” Daenerys said, “If he thinks he can get to my children, our children, he is clearly out of his mind. I will bring my blood to Naasul. When Daario arrives, I expect you and Greyworm to handle him?”

Jon nodded. “Be safe.”

Daenerys smiled at him and nodded. Drogon lifted off into the air and flew further East to the Dothraki Sea.

“We must repair the village as quickly as possible. If Bran is as crazy as Arya and many say he is, we will not have enough time. Protect the weak and move whoever underground,” Jon spoke to Greyworm as he spoke to the Unsullied who made themselves known in the square.

“Bran means war. It is a war he is going to get,” Jon said with determination.

The paper that was crumpled up by both Daenerys and Jon stayed lying in the Great Home. A declaration from Westeros.

 

_ Surrender those bastards and that bitch  _

_ and there will be no war. You have a week.  _

_ And Jon, you will die just like your father. A traitor.  _

_ Your head is mine. _

_ Bran _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is shorter than usual, but I hope you still enjoy this. I will be working with this story and a new story I just posted. I will do my best to put updates for both stories as quickly as possible.


	8. VIII. Preparations and Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be back-to-back updates this weekend, but I have to go out of state for the weekend for my niece's cheerleading competition. So just one update. However, when I come back, I will for sure get another update up sometime next week.

_ Two days later _

 

Jon and Greyworm were working on the clock as quickly as they could. Helping repair whatever the bombs had destroyed was tiresome, but they did not waver. The Unsullied along with Davos helped as much as they could. Kinvara had stayed as a representative for the Children of Rh’llor to heed Daenerys and Jon’s call for help against the Fake King.

“We’ve made quick time with the village,” Jon spoke wiping the sweat from his brow.

Greyworm nodded, “If we are to prepare for war, we must make sure the women and children are taken care of. My men have added more defenses to the walls of Naasul towards the waters. We have watchmen on the towers looking out for ships that bear the Stark sigil.”

Jon nodded and frowned. To think this is what Bran led the proud House of Stark to. If their father was alive, Ned Stark would be heartbroken at what has happened to his children. Separated and so far apart from what they used to.

With the exception of Jon and Arya. Jon looked to his younger sister who was currently teaching the children how to wield weapons. He didn’t like it, but Greyworm informed him that every child of Naasul were trained at a young age to know how to defend themselves. This, this was different. This was an actual war. This was a possible death. Jon did not want that for the children.

“I can hear your mind from all the way here, Snow,” Davos laughed as he walked up towards the pair. “Scouts just arrived and said that Daario Naharis and the Second Sons will be arriving sooner than we expect.”

“How soon?” Greyworm asked.

“By nightfall in the morrow,” Hill Ant, a scout, replied.

Greyworm nodded. “We have enough room to house some of the soldiers in the village, but set up tents in the outskirts of the village. We have Volantis, Pentos and Qohor arriving along with the possible Dothraki that may arrive with Daenerys. We must make sure everyone is situated to their liking.”

“I have been to all the Free Cities,” Kinvara seemed to appear out of thin air by Jon, “I will help the soldiers arrange space for our incoming company.”

Once again Greyworm nodded and started speaking in Low Valyrian to the soldiers who responded before following Kinvara. Jon watched the Red Woman before she and the soldiers were far from view.

“Do you think Daenerys will convince the Dothraki to come with her?” Davos asked Greyworm.

“After her death, the Dothraki swore true allegiance to their Khaleesi. Snow, you know they do not take another as their Khal or Khaleesi. I’ve spoken about this,” Greyworm walked towards a shaded area and the two followed, “Daenerys had an impact not just to the Unsullied, but the Dothraki as well. A few Northern soldiers as well if I remember correctly.”

“Northern soldiers?” Jon asked as the three sat down to watch the younglings listen to Arya’s instructions.

“Yes. A few defected from the North after the Civil War broke out. Those few have made home here in Essos. If memory serves me right, one is the third command to Daario Naharis.”

“Do you check up on them? The Northerners, I mean.”

“I have scouts all over Essos. With the help of Volantis and Braavos, the Unsullied have scouts that are so well hidden in plain sight. Many of these scouts just watch to make sure nothing goes against Daenerys’ promise to the Free Cities, but a few of them keep an eye out for those who defect from the west.”

“I’m guessing there are many that defect?” 

A woman came towards the men with a basket and placed it down. She spoke Low Valyrian to Greyworm who smiled at her and thanked her before she walked away. He turned his attention back to the men. “Quite a few have defected. All of them live normal lives here in the Free Cities. They come to Naasul first before venturing towards the other cities.”

“Why Naasul?” Davos asked.

“We’ve become an entryway to the Free Cities in a way,” Greyworm opened the basket and handed each man a piece of bread, “Yes there are cities on the coastline as well, but due to our strong allegiance to Daenerys, we are the only ones that the defected trusted to come seek help from.”

Jon pondered what Greyworm explained. So much has changed since he was in the True North. The brothers at the Wall who wrote to him didn’t really explain things other than the essentials.

“Do the Free Cities accept them as easily as you did?” Jon wondered.

“Only by the word of an Unsullied did the Free Cities accept the defected,” Greyworm answered, “Once the Unsullied deemed the living of the defected was suitable for them to survive, they leave. My scouts always send word every fortnight of how the families are doing.”

“It is interesting to know so many things have changed since the last time we were all together,” Davos spoke, “It just saddens me that it comes to another war.”

The other two men nodded. They heard giggles when they saw Ned and Rhaenerys came dashing towards them. Jon smiled at his children. Since their mother has been gone, the two children spent more time with Jon while he wasn’t busy prepping or repairing the village with Greyworm, Davos, and the Unsullied.

“What you got there, Ned?” Jon asked looking at the thing Ned was holding.

His son climbed up to his lap and sat down before showing Jon what he was holding. Jon noticed it in an instant. It was Arya’s knife. This knife held many stories to it. Stories that Jon didn’t like to dwell on.

“Aunt Arya said that Ned can look at her knife,” Rhaen answered as she climbed onto Davos’ lap, “It has a very weird design on it.”

Jon smiled at his daughter, “A lot of the weapons have certain designs on them. Have you trained in weapons like your brother, Rhaen?”

Rhaen shook her head. “I’m too clumsy,” she giggled, “Mama used to have to wrap me up because of the cuts I used to give myself whenever I trained with Greyworm and Ned.”

“Rhaen was so bad in training,” Ned laughed, “Greyworm banned her from training with us.”

“It’s not like it was fun for me,” Rhaen stuck her tongue out to her brother, “Besides it was more fun talking to Drogon. His stories are more interesting than Mama’s or Greyworm’s.”

“I am still shocked that you can understand and speak to Drogon,” Davos laughed.

“I can talk to all animals,” Rhaen smiled, “They tell me great stories.”

“What sort of stories does Drogon tell you, love?” Jon asked.

“Mostly about his brothers and Mama. He misses his brothers very much. Drogon always told me about how Mama raised him and his brothers to the great beasts they are. He also told me of the dark days.”

“Dark Days?”

Rhaen nodded, “That’s what Drogon calls that war that Greyworm and Mama try to keep from us, but Drogon is very open to us about what he says was the worst time of his life.”

The three men frowned. Rhaen’s powers were the most worrisome of the children’s powers, because they didn’t know what sort of things she’s heard from the animals.

“Is he sad now?” Jon asked.

Rhaen shook her head, “Drogon is very happy now. He has mama back and now he has us. Now he can play with us. He was angry though about you, Papa.”

“Me?”

“It’s because you stabbed Mama,” Ned answered instead of Rhaen, “Drogon thinks you’re stupid and lucky he didn’t burn you or eat you.”

Greyworm and Davos snickered. Jon rolled his eyes with a smile. “Well we’re lucky that he didn’t do that, aren’t we, lass?” Davos winked.

“Drogon said he was gonna leave Papa alone, because he knows we need him to challenge the Fake King.”

“Don’t leave the most important thing out, Rhaen,” Ned said as he continued to examine the knife.

“Important thing?”

Rhaen nodded, “You’re going to think Drogon is weird.”

The three men laughed. “What more could he say that is weird, love?”

“Well he said,” Rhaen scrunched her nose, “He’s leaving you alone so that you and mama can mate and seal the bond.”

Jon’s eyes widen while Greyworm and Davos burst out laughing. Jon glowered at the two men who looked like they were going to cry from laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Arya asked, sitting next to Greyworm.

“Rhaen told Papa that Drogon said him and mama were going to mate,” Ned answered before jumping off Jon’s lap and walked towards Arya.

Arya tried to cover her mouth from laughing, but she started giggling hard as Ned made himself comfortable on her lap.

“Shut it,” Jon growled, but couldn’t contain his laughter.

“When your Dragon Queen comes back, you should talk to her about this story Drogon told your children,” Davos teased.

Greyworm contained his laughter to chuckles. It was strange to Jon seeing Greyworm laugh. When they last saw each other, he was very sullen or serious. It was a good thing that Greyworm lightened up after the war.

“Do you think mama will come back soon?” Ned asked.

“She’ll be back here soon, little dragon,” Arya kissed the top of his head, “She just needs to gather more people to protect you.”

“Drogon said the Dothraki will come with mama,” Rhaen spoke.

“How do you know, little wolf?” Arya asked.

“I can hear Drogon even if he’s far away from me now,” Rhaen sighed, “It’s like an echo, but I still hear him. He says that him and mama made it to Vaes Dothrak not long after they flew away from Naasul. He says there was a huge celebration from the Dothraki that’s why it’s taking them a long time to come back.”

“Have you and Ned been practicing your powers?” Greyworm asked.

Rhaen nodded since Ned was nodding off on Arya’s lap. “Kinvara has been helping us. I’ve spoken to animals I am familiar with, but with her help, I was able to hear the voices of animals I am unfamiliar with.”

“How is Ned doing with his powers?” Jon asked.

“Kinvara says he still needs to train with his elements. He can’t make bigger things than the figurines he made when he first woke up. He’s familiar with the ice, but Kinvara noticed flames coming out while he made the figurines.”

“Ice and Fire,” Davos chuckled, “The fact that children of yours would be an elemental wielder and an animal talker is only something that would happen to you, Snow.”

Jon laughed and nodded. “They’re more unique than I am.”

“They better be,” Arya smiled, “They are half of Jon Snow and half Daenerys Targaryen. The two most rather unique people I’ve ever met.”

The three men nodded before they started feeling a rumble on the ground. Greyworm stood up as an Unsullied ran towards the group. The man spoke to Greyworm and he smiled. Rhaen was jumping with excitement looking up to the skies.

“Ned! Ned!” Rhaen ran towards her brother and shook him awake, “They’re here! They’re here!”

Everyone stood up and heard the cries. The familiar cries. The group walked out from under the shade just as the Dothraki army came down from the hills to the east of the village. Until this day, Jon was still impressed by the numbers of the Dothraki. Even after those numbers lessened during the war, it seems that the Dothraki were able to gain those numbers back.

Ned jumped off Arya’s lap when the loud roar of a dragon echoed across the skies. Rhaen and Ned started running towards the edge of the village while the adults followed suit.

“Mama!” Ned screamed when Drogon landed.

Daenerys smiled when she heard her son’s happy cry. She got off Drogon and Ned jumped into her arms. She laughed as she hugged her son tightly. She turned to look for her daughter but found her talking to Drogon.

The Dothraki hopped off their horses as the Unsullied helped them get settled. Daenerys walked towards the blood of her blood. Every one of the Dothraki looked at the Dragon Queen as she came towards them with her children.

“ _ Blood of my blood. These are my children _ ,” Daenerys spoke in Dothraki, “ _ A false king threatens their lives as he does mine once again. Will you help me protect them? _ ”

The Dothraki screamed declaration and cheered.

“ _ Will you help me secure that our lives, mine and yours, are safe from threats of the West? _ ”

Once again cheers exploded around the crowd.

“ _ Blood of my blood. I will ride to victory with you once more. I ask you to treat those of Essos with respect as we prepare for war. Together we must let the fake king of the West know we do not fear him or his army. _ ”

The Dothraki and even the Unsullied who gathered cheered.

Jon watched as Daenerys commanded the largest army of the world. This was familiar ground for her. This was where she thrived. Whether she wanted to be queen or not, to the eyes of these people around her, she  _ was _ their queen.

“How is it that you know Dothraki?” Davos asked Greyworm who was translating what Daenerys said.

“A Dothraki woman comes to Naasul to teach my soldiers and the children Dothraki. When Missandei was still alive, she also taught me some phrases.”

“She really is a true leader,” Arya looked at Daenerys as she spoke to the Dothraki and the Unsullied. 

“Many Targaryens were true leaders,” Davos explained, “If things hadn’t gone tits up in King’s Landing, Daenerys would have been an interesting queen.”

“We still don’t understand how it went tits up,” Arya frowned, “She mentioned hearing a voice, but she hasn’t spoken to us about it further.”

“She’ll tell us when she feels she can truly trust us,” Jon explained.

The three agreed as they continued to look on at Daenerys.

Daenerys looked at the armies that gathered in front of her. These were hers. These were the ones that she could trust. These were the ones that either came with her to the West or came from those who followed her West. 

“ _ Blood of my blood _ ,” she spoke in Dothraki looking at the soldiers, “ _ Follow me once more through the darkness. Lead us to victory so we can all go home to our families. Follow me once more, but instead of taking the throne, follow me rid the world of the Fake King. _ ”

The Dotharki cheered and hollered waving their arakhs and other weapons in the air. Daenerys smiled at the Dothraki. Ned was cheering with them which made her laugh. Rhaenerys was standing next to her with Drogon by her side. These were her armies. 

Her children

Her family.

She looked towards the Unsullied who all now gathered with the rest that greeted the Dothraki. 

“ _ Dovaogēdy.  Kessa ao māzigon lēda nyke se se Dōthrāki naejot rid se vys hen pirta dārys? _ ” she spoke in Valyrian.

The Unsullied slammed down their spears with cheers.

“ _ Kessa ao mīsagon ñuha riñar hen se ōdrikagon konir sagon naejot māzigon naejot zirȳ? _ ”

Once again the Unsullied slammed down their spears with cheers. Daenerys could see Greyworm not far off with Jon, Arya, and Davos cheering like the rest of the soldiers.

“ _ Kessa ao mīsagon se lentor se essos hen se threat? _ ”

The women and children of the Unsullied were screaming and cheering as well.

“ _ Dovaogēdy.  Māzigon lēda nyke naejot ērinnon.  Māzigon lēda nyke naejot gaomagon īlva lentor ȳgha. _ ”

The cheers of the Unsullied echoed with the cheers of the Dothraki. These cheers made Drogon roar and let flames come from his mouth. Ned was cheering while Rhaenerys smiled to the armies.

“Are you happy, mama?” Rhaen asked looking up to her mother.

Daenerys nodded, “Of course I am, my love. I came back to my children with the ones I called my family for so long.”

“Can we meet the Dothraki?” Ned asked as he got down from his mother’s arms. “I want to show them my powers.”

Daenerys laughed, “We will meet my lieutenants, but for now, let’s go see your father and the others. I’m sure they have questions as much as I have questions about your powers.”

The children nodded before taking one of each of her hands as they walked towards the group of four waiting for them. 

“It looks like there wasn’t much need for convincing for them to follow?” Arya asked with a smile.

“They are blood of my blood, even after my death, they still trusted in me to come back. Or at least that’s what the elders spoke about.”

“The Dothraki and the Unsullied are yours to command, Daenerys,” Greyworm smiled at his friend knowing she wouldn’t let them let her lead like that.

“You and Kovarro are the ones that will lead. I will be but a soldier in these armies. To protect our families,” Daenerys said in seriousness. “Now, how have the children been faring with the training?”

“Rhaenerys still can’t handle a weapon for the life of her,” Arya laughed and winked at the young girl, “But she is quite the strategist. I found her looking at the Great Map in the underground muttering to herself how we should make sure that the Westori soldiers do not breach Naasul’s walls.”

Daenerys looked at her children who ran towards the Dothraki who greeted them as if they were family. Many of them were shocked as the children spoke. She laughed knowing the reason why. Her children were not only fluent in Valyrian, but they were able to communicate in Dothraki as well.

“I wouldn’t doubt that Rhaenerys can be a good strategist, I’ve caught her looking through my journals,” Greyworm laughed, “That young girl reads too much.”

“Do you suppose this is something to do with her powers or abilities? I mean just wielding the power to be able to talk to animals and animate animal figurines is already extremely powerful,” Arya wondered as she watched the children speak to the Dothraki.

“It’s possible,” Jon nodded, “Kinvara did mention that the children share an ability with one another, but also have their own individual abilities.”

“I don’t think it’s a special ability that she’s a natural born strategist,” Davos chuckled. The other four looked at him weirdly, “She comes from a long line of war ridden families. Rhaenerys shows the strength of a dragon, but the soul of a wolf. The difference between the two of you and her, hell even Ned, is that your children have level heads. I’m sure you all have noticed that they don’t really act their age, Rhaenerys especially.”

“Rhaen has always been more shy compared to Ned. She preferred reading and talking to animals rather than making friends with the children in Ravania,” Daenerys frowned.

“It isn’t a problem that she was more reserved than Ned. She still has that childish spirit in her,” Davos explained, nodding towards the children playing with the Dothraki, “She probably didn’t feel at home where you once were. This, to her, is home. She says Drogon tells her stories of his past, so it wouldn’t surprise me if she felt that Essos is more home than anywhere else.”

Daenerys nodded. Essos was more home than anywhere else to here. This was where it all started for her. “How about Ned? How has his training been faring?”

“Ned is a natural with weapons, but that’s not a shock,” Greyworm smiled, “Although I think he needs to be trained with a sword rather than a spear. I feel like he will be better with a sword.”

Daenerys turned to Jon who froze a bit when her eyes went to him. “Will you be able to train him along with anyone else interested?” she asked.

Jon nodded, “I have had a few Unsullied interested in learning how to properly wield a longsword.”

Daenerys smiled and nodded before walking towards her children and the Dothraki ending their conversation. Jon sighed deeply in relief and Davos laughed while Arya snickered. Jon glowered at the two who looked at him innocently.

“You’re hopeless, brother,” Arya said before walking away.

Jon growled when there was a sound of a horn. The Dothraki hushed down when an Unsullied soldier came to running towards them. Greyworm nodded at what the soldier told him. He turned to Jon and Davos.

“Westori ship heading this way. Single ship. Scouts say they have no view of people on the ship.”

“Move quickly,” Jon wasn’t taking any chances, “Women, children, and elderly away from the coastal part of the village. We are not going to take any chances with Bran.”

Greyworm shouted in Valyrian and soldiers started mobilizing while women and children were making their way quickly to the Eastern side of the village. The Dothraki were assisting with the evacuation by the command of Daenerys who was standing next to Drogon who kept his eyes locked on the boat.

Jon felt the wind change around him. He looked up and noticed a raven sitting on top of one of the houses.

 

_ Five days, Jon. If I don’t  _

_ see those bastards in five  _

_ days dead at my feet. You  _

_ have rang the bells of war.  _

_ You will all fall to me. _

 

By the sound of Drogon’s roar, Jon knew everyone heard what that raven said before disappearing. Jon looked at the children, but there was no fear in their eyes. No, there was something much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to heat up more as the chapters go on. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews and I'll reply to whatever questions you need answered.
> 
> For the Valyrian translation, I went to Google lol. So I'm like 99.9% sure that it isn't translated properly to english. However, these are the translations in chronological order.
> 
> "Unsullied. Will you come with me and the Dothraki to rid the world of the False King?"
> 
> "Will you protect my children from the harm that is to come to them?"
> 
> "Will you protect the village and Essos from the threat?"
> 
> "Unsullied. Come with me to victory. Come with me to keep our village safe."


End file.
